


The Ballet Teacher

by AkiraR



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraR/pseuds/AkiraR
Summary: Natasha Romanoff is a Russian ballet teacher living in New York. When unfortunate circumstances occur, she is met face to face with Captain Steve Rogers of the NYPD. Their friendship grows and so do their feelings, but will either of them accept what's happening or let it drift away?
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> -Flashback are Italicized and Russian.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed reading the first chapter. It's my first Romanogers fanfic, so hopefully its pretty good. I can't wait to hear your thoughts and comments.

The streets of New York bustled as the Saturday sun rays ricocheted off the glass window panes illuminating passersby. Natasha weaved in and out of people as she rushed towards the 4 train. She needed to be in the Bronx 30 minutes from now to meet with her real estate agent. With the swipe of her metro card, she pushed the turnstile and jumped through the closing doors of the train. Natasha huffed and quickly found a seat by a graffiti stained window. Her eyes followed the buildings as the train pulled off. Her mind drifting to a piece of her old life.

_Natalia held her breath as she read the test. 2 pink bars lit faintly as the pee dried on the stick. Her heart raced as she felt her hands rest on her stomach. She had her own mini-me growing inside of her. A smile quickly replaced the O shape that had formed across her lips. She was going to be a mother and Alexei was going to be a father. Before she knew it her legs were racing off to find her husband, who was sleeping in their king sized bed._

_"ALEXEI, WAKE UP! ALEXEI." Natalia yelled as she jumped on the bed._

_"ALEXEI, Baby"_

_"Natalia, what's going?" He said groggily as he grabbed her legs to stop her excessive jumping._

_"LOOK!" She pushed the test to his face. Through squinted eyes, Alexei registered what was in front of him. His eyes grew wide and a smile engulfed his face as he grabbed his wife pulling her tightly into a hug._

_"WE'RE HAVING A BABY, NATALIA. OH MY GOD! FINALLY, FINALLY." He showered her with kisses, spinning her around. Their laughter filled the air. They were carefree and on cloud nine. The joy they felt that day would be unmatched. The Romanova's were finally having a baby._

Natasha was pulled out of her thoughts as the operator announced her stop coming up. She quickly wiped the tears that threatened to escape her eyes and stood up getting ready for her exit.

It wasn't long before she had the keys in her hand and was walking the floor of her new dance studio. Her fingertips dragged along the freshly painted white walls. The sun shined through the windows lighting up the whole room, reflecting off the mirrors and onto the wooden floors. Natasha smiled at the sight. It had took her two years to finally save up for her own space. It wasn't the best but it was hers and she worked tirelessly to buy it outright. There was a lot to be done, the lighting was off, the walls had minor holes in various places and some plumbing that needed fixing. She estimated two months worth of work would have this place in almost tip top shape, at least enough for her to start signing dancers up. Natasha was a former prima ballerina in her home country of Russia. She had made a name for herself across seas as well, doing tours and press, but due to unfortunate circumstances she took a backseat to the fame and started fresh in America.

Natasha, formerly known as Natalia Romanova, knew that she should probably head home. It was going on four hours since she had been at her dance studio. She took the stairs down and was met with a shocking evening breeze. Her stomach rumbled as she walked out the doors of the old building. She had a craving for Golubtsy with a Kompot. It was a Russian dish that she adored with cabbage leaves stuffed with meat and a Kompot to wash it down. Natasha pulled out her phone dialing her favorite restaurant by her house, so they would have her food ready by the time she arrived. It was in Brighton Beach or Little Odessa as people liked to call it. It was the Russian mecca of New York. It gave her just the right amount of home without the pain that came with it.

In no time, she was entering the red lit room in the restaurant where her young, new friend, Wanda greeted her. Wanda's thick Russian accent was music to Natasha's ears.

"It's almost as if you want to work here, as much as you come." Wanda teased as she pushed Natasha's food onto the counter.

"Well, there's not many places that can still remind me of home, right down to the annoying kids." Nat quickly retorted. Their playful banter was a regular occurrence between the two. Wanda had been the first person to greet Natasha in the neighborhood. Ever since, they've been like sisters.

"Yea, I am sure. Did you finish the paperwork for the studio?"

"I did. It was quick. I spent my morning just cleaning up and getting rid of the dirt and garbage left behind from the previous tenants."

"I'll have to come by one of these days and check it out."

"I'd love that, but I'm going to go. My stomach isn't too happy I decided to skip eating for the day."

"Alright, Tash. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Wanda." Natasha grabbed her food and headed home. It wasn't long before she was face to face with her brownstone. It was on the corner, only a block away from the subway and everything else that she seemed to depend on. She quickly ascended the stairs and entered her haven, letting out a sigh of relief. It felt good to be home. Kicking off her shoes and dropping her keys on the hook, Natasha walked to her kitchen counter and immediately unpacked the food that had been calling her name for the past 15 minutes. She felt the soft fur of her black kitten, Liho, grazing her foot. Liho purred softly as if asking

"Can I have some?" Natasha looked down and smiled.

"Hows my little Liho? You want some Golubtsy?" She said as she broke off a small piece and placed in front of Liho, who quickly ate it.

Although, Liho was just a cat, Natasha felt she was Russian at heart. She seemed to always love the delicacies that Natasha consumed at home. The sun was setting by the time Natasha finished her food. She cleaned up what little mess she made and showered. Tomorrow she had to run to Home Depot and pick up supplies, so she could really work on the main ballet room. She glanced at her phone, checking the time. It was already 10:00 pm. She turned on her TV and let the shows play in the background as she drifted off to the sound of Family Guy.


	2. 2

Natasha moaned loudly as she stretched across her king sized mattress. Her Alexa played Mily Balakirev to wake her from her sleep at 12.

"Alexa, stop." She said to turn off the music that was blasting in her room. Silence greeted her as she moved off her bed and towards the bathroom to get ready for her day. Natasha looked in the mirror admiring her features. Her volcano red hair was disheveled from sleep and her face shined like a porcelain doll. She was beautiful and she knew it. The constant stares and catcalls she dealt with on a regular basis supported that. She stood at 5'3 and was curvier than most ballerinas. Her smile was pearly white and probably one of the most beautiful. It's not surprising that she had been featured on the cover of numerous magazines in Russia for being the _World's Most Beautiful Woman_ and _World's Most Beautiful Ballerina._ However, that was the past and two worlds away now. She was living a small life and staying hidden from the life she no longer wanted. She glanced over herself again after brushing her teeth before getting dressed in an old T-shirt and sweatpants that were entirely too big for her. Her clothes were baggy and tattered, but it didn't matter since she was going to probably have paint all over them by the time she got home tonight.

Natasha packed her dance bag with her pointe shoes and leotard in case she had the urge to do a few barre exercises and a dance. It had been two months, since she actually danced and two years since she danced on a stage. She shoved her charger, headphones and extra clothes in her bag and left.

Natasha figured she would go to the Home Depot closest to her studio, so she wouldn't have lug the cans of paint around. About an hour later, she was walking through the doors of the big named hardware with a checklist in her mind and determination written across her face. It wasn't too busy today, which she was grateful for. Her first stop was the paint department. Natasha knew she wanted a light blue to color the walls. They were currently scathed with marks that were unappealing to the eye.

"Hello, are you finding everything ok?" A short, balding man said walking over to her.

"Yes, I actually need about 5 gallons of this paint and a paint roller." Natasha told the worker, holding up the blue paint that had caught her eye.

"Ok, I can do it for you. Would you like the primer mixed in as well?"

"Yes, please. I would like it to be semi-gloss."

"Alright, give me about 10 minutes and I'll have it ready for you."

"Thank you."

Natasha took her leave and looked around for some tarp to lay down on the ground of her room. Since she was only doing one space today, she figured she could just get three packs for the floor. Walking through the aisles, she came across the Drydex wall patch. She knew she had about five holes that needed fixing so she threw three kits in her cart and continued to browsing for extra tools that she may need. By the time she was finished, her paint was done and in no time she making her way to the studio, which was only around the corner.

The smell of old dust filled the air as Natasha entered the studio. It was the whole floor and comprised of five separate ballet rooms. She walked down the narrow hallway glancing to her left and right which led to the grand ballet room, where she would hold her main classes. The mirrors were ceiling high unlike the smaller rooms she had passed. Natasha set her stuff down near the entryway and started unpacking the tarp laying it down and taping it to the wall.

She pulled out her headphones, playing soft music while she began dressing the walls in the pastel blue liquid. The strong smell of paint filled the air. Natasha smiled as it smoothed across the walls. The blue engulfed her mind and soon she found herself thinking about a time when it was once a color she held so dearly.

_"Alexei, do you think you can reach the top?" Natalia said as she strained to paint the top of the wall. "I'm too short to reach."_

_"Yea, don't worry. I told you I'd do the room. I don't want you breathing in the paint fumes." He said taking the roller from her hand and resting his other hand on her waist._

_"Oh Alexei, I'll be fine and so will little Alexander." She says looking down smiling as she rubbed small circles on her belly._

_"Only 5 more months, until we meet him." Her husband said as he knelt down to kiss her now protruding belly. "Go rest Natalia. I'll finish the room and I'll call you when it is done." It was more of a statement, then a suggestion, but she didn't mind. She had painted quite a bit of the nursery and could use a well deserved nap. She smiled sweetly at him before turning around and leaving, stealing one more glance at the man she loved._

Natasha came back to Earth at the sound of scurrying. Her head shot around to see two mice running across the wooden floors.

"Great! Another problem I have to fix." She made a mental note to call pest control tomorrow. She took a step back to admire the work that she had put in, glancing towards the top. She had always been too short to reach the higher parts of the wall. A sad smile crossed her face as she recounted her daydream from moments before. Shaking the thoughts from her mind, she dipped the paint roller back into the tray and continued her project.

After two hours, her hand began to ache at the constant motion. She took a break, deciding to do a few exercises on the barre. Natasha stripped from her paint splattered outfit and changed into her pale pink leotard. It clung to her like the paint on the wall. She sat on the ground and slid her delicate feet into the shoe, lacing them tightly for support. After years of ballet, she still felt a sense of joy and freeness every time she danced. Her phone connected to the stereo she had brought into the building yesterday. Soon the sound of music filled the empty room and Natasha began to dance. The tempo began slowly as her feet moved effortlessly across the floor. As the music picked up speed, so did she. Her arms moved gracefully around as she twirled to the sounds of piano. A thousands jumps, twists, and a few moves later, she was sweating and breathing heavily. Her body was on fire and her heart was beating out of her chest. She wanted to keep going, but knew she shouldn't over work herself too much. She had only planned on doing simple barre exercises but her body had other plans. A quick glance towards the window and she realized how late it was. Hours had passed and the sun was now replaced by the moon.

Natasha turned off her music and let the eerie silence come. She began to pack up the paint and supplies storing them off to the side. She planned on coming back Monday after work to paint the next ballet room, so there was no point in bringing it with her. She threw her pants back on not opting to put on her shirt, since her leotard covered her upper half. Natasha took one more glance towards the room and left, turning off the lights.

In a matter of moments, she left the building and was welcomed by the orange glow from the street lights. The streets were fairly deserted with only a few people walking. This wasn't the best neighborhood, but it wasn't the first time she had walked in the dark alone. She took multiple defensive classes over the years and picked up a thing or two from her male friends back in Russia. Although she wasn't scared, she wasn't stupid either. Her feet moved quickly across the cracked pavement towards the subway, which was about 7 blocks from where she was.

She noticed a bodega and suddenly felt hungry. _Should I get a chopped cheese or just wait until I get home? I mean, I have food at the house but do I really want to eat left over salad from two days ago._ Natasharolled her eyes at the thought of eating the salad that was probably now turning brown in her fridge. As she pondered whether or not she should stop somewhere for a quick bite. She felt rough hands suddenly grab her. She let out a scream, but that was stopped with a hand covering her mouth. Her eyes frantically moved about to try and pin point what was happening. Who the hell was grabbing her? Natasha struggled as the man tightened his grip around her body.

"Scream and I swear it will be the last thing you do." His voice trickled into her ear as she continued to move against him.

"You should know better than to be walking out late like this." It was a different voice. She felt another set of hands touch her breast. _Oh God, Please! This can not be happening._ Natasha was dragged into a dark corner with her back pushed against the wall. She came face to face with her attacker as he pinned her with his forearm against her neck. Her breathing got heavier and shorter. She did the only thing, she could think of, _Kick!_ With a swift move of her leg, she kicked the man between his legs causing him to stumble back in pain. "You little bitch!" He screamed as he doubled over. Natasha didn't waste time, she ran, but it didn't matter due to his friend grabbing her by her waist. He flung her down hard making her head connect with the hard, dirty concrete. Her mind went black. She groaned in pain, but couldn't bring herself to move. She laid still as the men peered over her.

"Shit! I think she hit her head!" The younger looking one said.

"So, she just kicked me in the dick! Imma get what I want!" The bigger guy spoke viscously and began to pull down her sweats and climb on top of her.

"Dude, if she dies, we're fucked. Let's just go, come on!" His counterpart said as grabbed his friend's arm trying to pull him back.

"Fine. Let's go." The man stood up, but made sure to punch her in the face. "That was for kicking me in the dick, bitch." He ran off with his friend and left her laying back down on the ground.

Natasha felt nothing but pain. Her neck and head felt like it was on fire. She didn't know how long she had been there before she heard a gasp and felt a delicate hand touch her face.

"Sweetheart, can you hear me? Sweetie, please wake! Oh my gosh!... Yes, I need someone at East Tremont and 3rd Ave. There's a woman unconscious, I believe. I think she was attacked...Yes...She's breathing...She's not talking...barely moving...Ok..Thank you...Miss, the police are on their way..Please just stay with me."

Natasha could barely open her eyes, she could only make out the small figure of an elderly woman as felt her hands on her face.

"It...It hurts..." Natasha said barely above a whisper.

"Did someone attack you?"

She nodded. "Two..two men."

"Two men. Did they... rape you?"

Natasha shook her head no. "They ran..They..they.. got scared." Her eyes finally opening completely to see the older woman staring at her.

"Ok, the police are on the way sweetie. My name is Joanna. I'll stay with you until they come." Joanna said while her short silver hair cascaded down her face.

"No...No..No police." Natasha said breathlessly. Her face scrunched as she tried to sit up. Her head had less throbbing now and she couldn't take the chance of the police coming with all their commotion.

"Sweetheart, don't move." Joanna said trying to get Natasha to lay back down. "No, I cant. I can't see them."

"Oh my gosh...Are..you.. Are you illegal? I know people who can help you here." The woman said unsure.

"No..I'm not. I just..I can't. I have to go" The sirens wailed nearby as Natasha pulled her sweats up and tried to stand. She glanced towards Joanna who was know walking towards the police car that had pulled in front of the curb.

Natasha stood and glanced around for her bag. She found it a few feet away from her. She tried to move quickly, but with her lightheadedness, she didn't make it more than three steps before almost collapsing onto the ground. She braced herself for the fall, but it never came. Instead she found herself in the arms of a man. She looked up at him and his blue eyes poured into her green ones. "Hello, I'm Captain Rogers."


	3. 3

"Hello, I'm Captain Rogers." His deep voice floated to her ears.

"Um...Hi..I'm Natasha." She said still looking up at him in his arms. He cleared his throat and stood her up right. "We need to get you checked out. Can you walk?" He asked glancing down at her legs.

"Mhmm." She said nodding her head.

"Ok, let's come over here and we'll get the paramedics to check you out." Rogers said as he placed a small hand on her back leading her over to the ambulance. There were a few bystanders who were being nosy and Natasha lowered her head in hopes of avoiding any possible cameras. The last thing she needed was someone catching a video of the former Prima ballerina being escorted to an ambulance. The headlines would be endless. She may not dance anymore, but she will always be Russia's sweetheart. Basically the equivalent of the America's Taylor Swift or the Latino's Selena. She captured hearts and the last thing she wanted was for happy little world to come to a crashing halt because of one stupid mistake of walking after dark.

As they made it to the ambulance, the paramedic held out his hand to help Natasha inside. Steve stood at the base of the doors as she was being checked out. She could see more people begin to stop and watch. "Captain, do you mind coming in and closing the door?"

"Umm..Sure." He stepped up into the brightly lit truck, briefly turning around to close the doors. He was a big, broad man, who took up majority of the seat opposite of her. His blonde hair and blue eyes were heavy with concern as he began to ask questions about the attack.

"Can you tell me what happened?" He said pulling out his paper and pen.

Natasha spoke as the paramedic shined a flashlight in her eyes. "Well, I was on my home when I felt somebody grab me from behind. I screamed but he covered my mouth and told me not to yell...I was trying to fight him off, but I couldn't. He pinned me against the wall and I finally saw his face and his friend...There were two of them..." Natasha took a deep breath and turned so the paramedic could examine her head before continuing. "One looked younger, maybe around 21 and the guy who grabbed me was probably 30 something. ..He had his arm against my neck and he was cursing at me. I didn't know what to do, so I kicked him in between his legs and ran. His friend came after me and shoved me to the ground. I..I hit my head on the floor and everything else is a little hazy. I just remember the guy hit me in the face and then the woman came and called you guys.." Natasha hissed in pain as the paramedic mumbled sorry as he dressed the cut she had.

"I know this may be a bit personal, but did they sexually assault you?" Captain Rogers asked with uncertain lingering in his eyes.

"No..um.. he was going to, but his friend told him not to. I think they were scared I was dead or something." She said shakily.

"Ok...do you remember anything else? Any distinguishing marks? Like a tattoo or scar?" Captain Rogers asked looking up from his notebook.

"Not really, I'm sorry. I don't. It was so quick and dark. The only thing I can remember is that they looked white, but had a little accent. I don't know what kind though. I'm sorry." She said lowering her heard with tears pooling at the brim of her eyes.

"Hey, You have nothing to be sorry about. That was more than helpful." He said as he stared deeply at her. His eyebrows were furrowed intensely as he spoke. "We're going to find out who these men were. They're not gonna get away with this."

"As reassuring as that sounds Captain, I doubt it." Natasha said softly. "I know how these cases are. It's a lost cause. There's nothing here to pinpoint anybody to anything. Thanks for the attempted support though." She said giving him small, sad smirk.

Captain Rogers didn't know what to say. He was taken aback by her bluntness and honesty of the situation. He rarely had victims take that negative approach. It broke his heart to hear her talk about it like it didn't matter and it was just something to sweep under the rug.

"Look, I know how it seems, but I promise you. I will personally work this case and do my best to get these men." His voice was firm and oozed strength. For a second, she believed him. She just gave another smile and let the paramedic finish checking her.

"Alright, you don't seem to have any major damage. You have a slight concussion, so you need to have someone at home with you to check on you." The paramedic explained. "Take some Tylenol for the headaches because I doubt they'll be going away anytime tonight. Drink plenty of fluids. If you feel like it is getting worse, come to the hospital. Don't go to sleep for the next couple hours, after about 2 hours, then you can go to bed."

"Thank you." Natasha said after the young paramedic finally stopped talking. She was ready to go. She still hadn't eaten and knew that if the concussion didn't take her out, the lack of food would.

"I have a couple basic questions for you that are still needed for the report." Captain Rogers said gaining her attention. "It shouldn't take long."

"Ok."

"Full name and date of birth."

"Natasha Romanoff. November 16, 1989."

"Current Address."

"1455 Beach way Ave, Brooklyn NY 11235."

"Job"

"Assistant Teacher at Marvel Kids Daycare"

"Where were you coming from?" He said glancing up.

"My dance studio."

"I don't know any dance studios around here." He spoke skeptically.

"I just bought the building yesterday. I was doing some renovations and lost track of time. I plan on opening in a couple months.

"It would be good to have something like that around here. Although, this isn't the best neighborhood." He said matter of factly.

"Well I figured, this would be a better place than the city because there tends to be a lot of untapped talent in underprivileged communities. I'd rather reach out to those who have less of a chance of getting exposed than a rich kid in the Upper West Side." Natasha said feeling a bit defensive.

"I..I.. I didn't mean any harm by what I said. I was just making an observation Ms. Romanoff." He said less confidently than before.

"It's fine. I'm just on edge considering." Natasha said dismissively, but more than anything she just wanted to go. "Is there anything else that I need to answer?"

"No, I have everything." He said reading over the work. "Oh wait, I need a phone number."

"It's 516-706-0009" She riddled off quickly.

"Alright that's everything. Here's my card, call if you remember anything else. Ok?" He said reaching across to hand her the white card with his number printed on it.

"Thanks. I will." Natasha grabbed the card and let Captain Rogers open the door for her. The people who were once standing there, were long gone as well as the other two cop cars. It was now just her, Rogers, and the ambulance. Her long trek home was awaiting her. She bid him a goodbye and started walking. She wasn't as fast as before, but she definitely felt more anxious and tried to walk quickly. The ambulance pulled off and moved past her. She watched as the red truck turned the corner and out of view.

_Beep, Beep_

Natasha turned her head to see none other than Captain Rogers pulling up beside her. "Hey, need a ride?" He said peering over the passenger seat.

"Umm..no...Its ok."

"Ms. Romanoff, you live all the way in Brooklyn. Come on, I'm going that way. I'll drop you. It's no problem."

She hesitates for a moment before finally agreeing and getting inside the old Chevy 2008. She buckled her seat and settled in as he pulled off onto the street. There was an awkward silence between the two and Natasha found herself staring at him. She couldn't help but admire his physique. He looked huge inside of the small car. His hair was just pass his ears and his beard was low cut. He was extremely handsome, but Natasha shook the idea from her head. The last thinking she needed was a man in her life, not after tonight and especially not after _Alexei_.

"How're you holding up?" He asked pulling her out of her thoughts.

"I'm as alright as you can be in this situation. I'm grateful nothing else happened." She said tensing up at the thought of possibly being a victim of a much harsher crime.

"I meant what I said to you in the ambulance. I will try my hardest to find those men." He said glancing over at her.

"I know... You seem like the righteous type. Don't come across those too often." She said with a smirk.

Captain Rogers smiled at her before digging deeper into who she was.

"You mentioned you dance, what kind?" He said trying to break the ice.

"I'm a...ballet dancer."

"That's amazing. They always look so graceful. How'd you get into that?" His curiosity peaking.

"My father put me in it at an early age. It just stuck with me." Natasha smiled as she thought about her beginning days as a dancer. She remembered her father first taking her to a ballet class when she was 5. She was so amazed at all the pretty tutus the girls were wearing. That was the day, she knew she wanted to become a real ballerina.

"You ever do Swan Lake?" Captain Rogers chuckled because that was the only ballet he knew of.

"Yea, I did, but that was a long time ago." She said with sadness lacing her voice.

"I'd love to be able to do dance, but I have two left feet." He said trying to lighten the mood at her sudden sadness.

"Well I'm sure with the right teacher you could be one of the best." Natasha looked back at him with her signature smirk.

"Then it's a good thing, I met a teacher and a dancer wrapped in one, huh?"

"Guess so Captain." Natasha bit her lip looking at his face turning red. She knew the effect she was having on him, but of course as a true gentleman, he didn't acknowledge it. "Do you know where you're going?" She said curiously as she looked around the area.

"Yea, you live in Brighton Beach. It's right off the coast." He stated matter of factly.

"Are you from around here?" It was Natasha's turn to ask the questions now.

"Yea, born and raised Brooklyn boy." He said proudly.

"You must've seen a lot of crime growing up then."

"Yea, well I was usually the victim of it. I was real scrawny until high school. Then, I hit a bit of growth spurt and put on some pounds. That was the last of those troubles." He chuckled as he recalled his childhood.

"It's kinda hard to imagine you as someone who used to get bullied." Her eyebrows scrunching trying to picture a young Steve Rogers getting beat up.

"Yea, it was pretty much an everyday occurrence for me. Luckily, I had my friend Bucky there to help me out sometimes. He was a like a brother to me."

"Do you still talk to him?" Natasha asked curiously.

"No, he passed away a couple years ago. Military."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine. It was a long time ago."

"Oh ok.." Awkward silence filled the car again. Neither one fo them knew what to say, the atmosphere felt a little heavy. Captain Rogers glanced over at Natasha as she looked out the window. Her mind seemed to be going a thousand miles a minute. He couldn't imagine why anyone would want to hurt someone as beautiful as her. It angered him a little bit and he felt himself blow out a huff.

"You ok?" She said looking towards him with concern.

"Oh uh yea. I was just thinking about something."

"Oh ok.." The car ride continued uneventfully, until her stomach grumbled loudly. She put her hand on it in hopes of silencing it, but it was too late. Captain had already heard it. "Do you want to grab something to eat?"

"Um.. no it's ok. I don't want to put you out of your way anymore that I already have."

"It's not a problem. We're going to pass quite a few places on the way to your house."

Natasha pondered the idea but it seemed her stomach answered for her as it grumbled again.

"Yea I guess so. Maybe Chinese?"

"Sounds good. There's a place not too far from here. We can pick up something."

"Thank you. You really are doing a lot for me."

"It's not a problem. My job is to help and protect. I don't mind doing that for you." He said smiling at her. This time it was her face turning a shade of red.

About 8 minutes later, they were pulling up in front of the Last Dragon Chinese Restaurant. They walked in and ordered two to go meals.

"I'll have the Chicken and Broccoli meal with a water to drink." Captain Rogers said to the middle aged woman at the counter.

"and I'll have the Chicken fried rice and a water as well."

"Ok, That'll be $21.35. Cash or card?"

"Card." Natasha said speaking up. She pulled out her wallet about to pay, but Captain quickly brushed her hand aside. "I got it. Don't worry about it."

"No, Captain. I'm already putting you out of your way, the least I can do is pay for your food."

"Natasha, It's fine. After tonight, you shou—"

"Stop treating me like a victim!" Natasha felt herself getting hot with anger. "I know what I went through and I'm tired of the sad glances you've be throwing my way ever since we met. Let me just pay for the food and keep some sense of my pride." Natasha seethed with annoyance. Rogers let her pay. They stayed quiet as they waited for their food to come. In 15 minutes, they were back in the car and headed towards Natasha's house. She looked over at Rogers and felt bad. She knew she shouldn't have snapped at him, the way she did. His jaw was tight and she could tell he was irritated and that only made her feel worse.

"Captain Rogers..I'm sorry. I know I..I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. You didn't deserve it. It's just you're doing all this for me already and I feel like a burden as it is. I just wanted to pay you back somehow. I'm really sorry." She apologized sincerely in hopes that he would at least not hate her now.

"I get it. You did hit your head so I guess you can get a pass tonight." He said smirking at her.

Natasha had a little faith restored in her, but she figured she should probably make it up to him. In no time, they were pulling up to her house. "Well this is it." Captain Rogers said letting out a breath.

"Um. Thank you Captain. I—"

"You don't have to call me Captain. You can call me Steve."

"Well, thank you _Steve,_ but I still feel kinda bad, so how about you come up and eat with me and then you can go home. I would hate for you to have to eat cold Chinese because of me too." She gave him a hopeful look with her eyes pleading for him to say yes. Although she partially wanted him to stay, so she could redeem herself, she also felt a little scared to be alone tonight.

Steve hesitated, but eventually agreed that cold Chinese wouldn't be as good. They climbed the steps of her apartment and entered.


	4. 4

They climbed the steps of her brownstone and entered.

Steve and Natasha were greeted with the soft purring of Liho.

"Oh you have a cat?" Steve asked as Liho suddenly made an appearance.

"Yea, I gotta have someone to look after me so I don't fall asleep for the next two hours." She replied with wit.

"I thought you would have someone here." Steve said with a hint of agitation.

"No, I live alone. It's just me and Liho." She said as she bent down to pet her four legged baby.

"So you wouldn't have had anybody to check on you with your concussion?"

"Yea, Liho." Natasha said making light of the situation.

"Natasha.."

"Steve.." She said raising her eyebrow. "It's fine. Let's go eat our food. You can hang your jacket over there." She pointed towards the hooks that hung on the wall near the door.

Steve hung his coat and followed her into the kitchen where she promptly sat and started eating. He could tell she was hungry because she hadn't said a word until she was halfway through the meal. He had barely made a dent into his plate, to be honest, he wasn't that hungry. He had eaten a sandwich right before got the call to come to her location, he only got something because she was ordering food too.

"You're not hungry?" She said looking at him with her mouth open for more.

"Eh not too much. I'll save some for later. I don't have much food at my house anyway."

"Sounds like me. I think all I have in my fridge is a salad and condiments." She chuckled softly before finishing the rest of her Chinese. "Ugh that was delicious." Placing a hand on her flat swollen belly.

"i'm glad you liked it. It's actually my favorite Chinese spot in Brooklyn."

"Oh is it now?" She said smiling at him.

"Yea, only a select few know." He playfully answered.

"Well I feel honored to be added to that list." She said before standing up to throw away her garbage. "Im going to go shower and what not. Thanks for eating with me Cap."

"It's no problem and I told you, you can call me Steve."

"Yea, but I like the way Cap sounds rolling off my tongue." Her eyes twinkled with mischief as she stared at him. He felt himself getting hot under her eyes and cleared his throat looking away.

"Nice place you got here."

"Thank you. I decorated it all by myself." She said with her hands on her hips, looking like a proud mom.

"It suits you."

"How would you know? You barely know me."

"Yea well, I think I'm fairly good at reading people and I know a thing or two about you."

"Oh yea, like what?" She asked intrigued.

"Well for starters, you're stubborn, but you're strong. You have a soft side, but for some reason I feel like people don't see that side of you too often. You're alone. Nobody else is here with you and you're not even from here. I'm thinking... Russia, you have quite the accent and Brighton Beach kinda gave it away." He said with a sly smile.

"Wow, I must say I am pretty impressed. You got a down to a T. I don't know if I should be concerned or In awe."

"I think in awe, It would suit you much better."

"I guess so.." They stared at each other for a moment before Natasha looked away. "Well thanks again anyway. Imma go to bed. I'll see you around, Captain."

"Natasha you can't go to bed. You heard the paramedic."

"Oh please. Are you gonna write me a ticket for not following doctors orders?" She said inching closer to him.

"Natasha this is serious. Concussions should not be taken lightly."

"I'll be fine. I've dealt with worse." And she had. Her years of dancing, had done damage to her body, although she always healed from her pain, she could never forget it. She was strong and too stubborn to let a little concussion stop her from drifting off into her well deserved nightly routine.

"No, you can not go to bed. You need to stay up for two hours minimum."

"Well are you gonna babysit to make sure I do so?" She challenged.

"As a matter of fact I am. Go take your shower and I'll be waiting on the couch for you when you're finished." Natasha didn't say anything, she just rolled her eyes and headed towards the back area of her house to begin her shower. Steve got comfortable walking through her living room. He noticed pictures of her along the walls, but no one else. There were never pictures of friends or family. There were pictures of her dancing. A few awards hung above her couch. He looked closely at each one.

_"Prima Ballerina 2012: Natalia Romanova."_

_"Natalia Romanova: Ballerina of the Year 2017"_

_"Russian school of Ballet: Swan Lake: Natalia Romanova"_

_"2018 Circle National Dance Award: Natalia Romanova"_

_"Ballerinas of the Finest 2016: Natalia Romanova"_

Steve read the name out, Natalia Romanova. He made a mental note to ask her of that when she came out. He didn't understand why she told him Natasha if her name was Natalia. He continued to look around her living room before sitting on the couch. 30 minutes later, he heard her light footsteps walk across the floor towards him.

"You know you could've turned on the TV."

"I didn't mind. I had time to think in silence."

"Think about what?"

"Think about why you told me your name was Natasha, when it's Natalia." He said looking at her. Her face was unreadable, he couldn't tell if she was getting ready to lie or if she had a real excuse.

"One, you shouldn't be snooping. Two, my name is Natasha. Natalia was my old name, but I changed it when I moved to America a couple years ago."

"I wasn't snooping. I saw your awards and figured I'd see just how good of a ballerina you are."

"Well did they prove it?"

"I suppose, you have triple the amount of awards I've ever gotten."

"I'm surprised. The great Captain Rogers doesn't have any awards for his heroism and chivalry?"

"No, that just comes with being a decent human being. You don't get awards for that."

"Well maybe you should. You're probably the nicest man I've met since I've moved here." She said sitting next to him on the couch leaning her head back.

"I am sure I'm not the only. You probably have men falling over you all the time."

"Correction. I have men trying to have sex with me all the time. There's a major difference." Natasha said as she closed her eyes.

"Well I apologize on behalf of all the sexist men out there."

"It's alright. I'm used to it by now. You on the other hand. I'm sure have women dying to get a date with you." She said rolling her head to look over at him.

"Please. I'm so out of the dating scene. I wouldn't know if I woman was flirting with me unless she came right out and told me."

"Wow Steve, you just keep coming with surprises. In no time, I'll be able to teach you how to dance and how to get a woman." She said chuckling with her eyes closed again.

"That'd be a sight to see. I don't think that will be possible. It's like trying to teach an old dog new tricks. You just don't." Steve waited for a remark but when he didn't get one. He looked over to find Natasha sleeping. He immediately reached for her arm to gently wake her. "Natasha...Natasha...Nat..Come on wake up...Nat." He said shaking her a little harder. "Nat...Nat.."

"Mmmm Nat. I like that Captain. I think you're the only one who calls me that" Her eyes opened slightly.

"You know you can't fall asleep. You got 30 minutes to go. Come on. Keep talking."

"Mmmm I don't know why..." She mumbled as she laid against Steve. He didn't know if he should keep her there or just push her away. He figured it'd be no harm as long as she stayed awake.

"You don't know why what?" He said caressing her arm.

"Why they picked me." She said softly. "I was distracted... thinking about food. I didn't even hear them coming." Her voice drifted off as she talked. " I guess I kinda deserved it." Her voice breaking.

"No, no, no, no, no. you didn't deserve anything that happened to you." Steve said lifting her off of him, so he could look her in the eye. "That was on them. They were assholes. You would never deserve something like that."

"Alexei would disagree..." She said with her head lowered, no longer making eye contact with him.

"Who is Alexei?" He felt her tense against him as he asked.

"No one... It's ok." She said raising her head to look back him with a sad smile. "When do you think I can go bed?"

"In about 20 more minutes, ok? Just don't go to bed yet. I wanna to make sure you're ok. Talk to me about your studio. What exactly are you doing to it?"

"umm.. I'm doing some painting. I have to wax and patch up some holes and plumbing. I need an exterminator too now." She said thinking back to the two mice she saw scatter across her floor.

"You know how to do all that?" He said kinda shocked.

"Not exactly, but I'm YouTubing most of it." She said absentmindedly.

"How about a deal, Ms. Romanoff?" He asked slyly. "I can use my expertise in handyman 101 to help you get your studio up and running and in return you can give me dance and women lessons. That way, we both have a win."

Natasha smiled at him before reaching out her hand to shake his.

"Deal"

"Deal."

"How about next Saturday? I'm off on weekends."

"Sounds like a plan. Say 9 a.m.?"

"9 a.m." Natasha felt herself get excited at the thought of spending another day with the hunk.

"Ill pick you up. I live about 12 minutes from here, so it's not a big deal."

"Fine. I'll allow it, but I buy us lunch. Ok?" She said yawning.

"Alright, Nat." She leaned her head back and rested on his shoulder while she waited for her 20 minutes to pass. They engaged in small talk and before she knew it, he was standing up and she was walking him out.

"Thanks for staying with me, Cap."

"No problem, Nat. I'll see you Saturday, ok?"

"Ok." She waved bye to him and watched him drive off. She closed her doors and felt herself smile at the thought of seeing him in a week.


	5. 5

Steve couldn't believe his night. He'd been a cop for 10 years now, practically a vet and not once has he ever gone this far with a victim as he had tonight. He recalled her fiery red hair and beautiful soft skin. She was much shorter than him and was a sight for sore eyes. He knew he shouldn't have come up with her, but he couldn't help wanting be near her and talk to her more. She had been through a lot that night and seemed to relax a little with him near her. He enjoyed night was almost perfect besides her small outburst in the Chinese restaurant, but that was water under the bridge.

As he left her house, he couldn't stop the fluttering in his stomach. He shook his head at the feeling. What the hell was happening? He hadn't felt this way since Peggy...Peggy. Boy did he miss his best girl, but that was another time, long gone now. Steve made his way towards his own apartment. He lived on the corner fifth ave in Park Slope. His drive was short as he pulled in front of his building parking by the overnight meter.

The red brick looked dull in the night. The streets had a few pigeons pecking at the left over food that tourist typically threw down. He skipped up the steps making his way to the third floor. His shift was finally over after 12 hours. All he wanted to do was collapse on the bed, but his mind kept drifting off to a certain redhead. He smiled thinking about her while he got ready to shower and go to bed. Boy, he count wait until Saturday.

_Natsha's POV_

Another day, another dollar. I glanced over at my clock and it flashed 6:00 a.m. I had to be at to work in two hours. I groaned as I lifted my head from the pillow. It wasn't the idea of going to work, it was the pain from head. I felt it softly gently grazing the medium sized bump that formed overnight. I knew I should probably take today off, but I needed something to distract me from my own thoughts. Slowly, I got up, making my way to the bathroom. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and was horrified at the sight. My face was a shade of purple and blue, while my neck had a light bruise. It obviously looked much worse than it felt, but I knew that the kids would have a thousand questions, if they saw it. I ravaged through my medicine cabinet looking for the one small bottle of foundation I knew I had. I rarely ever wore make up but its times like these that I am glad, I at least tried it. I found it placing it on the counter, so I'd have it ready when I got out the shower.

45 minutes later, I was adding the finally touches to my look. You could barely see the marks, but my face was slightly swollen. It wouldn't be enough for anyone to truly worry, at least not the kids. I grabbed my lesson plans and hurried out the door, giving Liho some fresh food and water.

I made it to Marvel Daycare relatively quickly. It was only 20 minutes away from my house, so I typically hopped on the boss and made it by 7:30. Classes started promptly at 8:00 and I prided myself on being early. It was nice to have a bit of piece and quiet before classes began. I walked through the building and was greeted a few friends. Clint and Maria. Clint taught the special needs children, while Maria taught the advanced level ones, who were ready for 1st grade. I taught regular daycare kids. Typically just let them take naps and work on coloring and numbers and a few other things to help them get ready for Kindergarten.

"Hey guys" I said smirking at them.

"Hey, Nat." They spoke in unison.

"How's it going?" I said finally standing in front of them.

They didn't answer though, instead they stared at the swollen cheekbone that was nicely covered with foundation.

"Nat what happened?" Clint said as he cupped my face.

"I got into a little trouble last night with some men. Don't worry. I'm okay." I said with a soft smile.

"What the hell happened?" Maria yelled in a hushed voice and her face creasing into worry.

"I was walking from the studio last night and these men grabbed me from behind. One of the pushed me to the ground and I guess they thought I was dead or something, so they ran. Honestly, I'm fine."

"Did they catch the men?" Clint said.

"No...not yet..The cop- who came, gave me a ride home and said he would work on the case." I said a little fearful of the fact that there was a chance I just might run into those men again.

"Oh Nat, I'm sorry to hear about that. If you need anything, let us know." Maria said as she rubbed my arm up and down to comfort me.

"It's fine, you guys, really. I'll be more careful." Trying to reassure them.

"Well, no more walking in the dark, at least not without protection." Clint said sternly.

"I have protection. Steve said that from now on when I do my renovations, he'll be taking me home."I said nonchalantly.

Maria and Clint shared a look before raising their eyes at me.

"What?" I said smiling at them.

"Well I mean, this guy...he seems to have made quite the impression."

"He's just being helpful, don't look too deep into it." I brushed it off.

"Alright, but I've never heard of a cop taking that much interest in a victim before." Maria said with a slight smirk.

"Well that's just the kinda guy he is. He stayed at my place until my concussion was cleared and he didn't make a move or anything. A complete gentlemen."

"Wait. He was in y—" Before Clint could finish the bell rang signaling the start of the school day. We separated ways but not before Maria yelled out we would finish this discussion later and we did.

By the end of the day, I was ready to go home and relax. I had handled a few things on my to do list during lunch, like calling the exterminator and finishing the rest of the story to Clint and Maria stopped by my favorite restaurant, Big Red, the Russian food spot that my friend Wanda worked in. I had a small chat and grabbed my dinner and an extra piece of meat for Liho.

When I got home, it was nearing 7:15 and just starting to get dark. Liho greeted me like normal and I quickly got undress and settled into bed. My mind drifted off to Steve. I couldn't help but think of him considering last night, but he was just being nice. He couldn't have meant anything more than that. I shook the thoughts from my mind, clearly Clint and Maria got into my head. There's no way it would work anyway, especially not after he truly learned about me. I sighed and watched some shows while I worked on the rest of the weeks lesson plans.

_Steve POV_

The sound of the alarm blaring woke me up. I checked the time and it was only 6:00 a.m. For me, that's late, considering I'm normally up by 4:00 a.m. I threw on my blue uniform as I did everyday. I was headed to the precinct to work on the case. My mind wandered to Natasha, I wanted to check on her and make sure she was ok. I knew she was probably having a rough couple nights, so I decided to call her when I got to the office.

I made it there in about an hour and a half. There was crazy morning traffic. I walked through the precinct with everyone greeting me.

"Morning Captain Rogers." My assistant said brightly.

"Morning Sharon" I said giving her a soft smile.

"What's on the agenda today?" She said as she stood from her desk and followed me into my office.

"I have to work on some cases and make some calls. I don't need anything right now."

"Ok, well when you do, you know where to find me." She said winking at me before turning on her heels and walking away. I always knew she had a thing for me , but I wasn't interested. She wasn't my type, way too into looks and shallow. She was a great worker though, I enjoyed her enthusiasm, so I didn't let it get to me.

I sat at my desk and opened up my computer. I read over the notes from Natasha's attack and began to pull up the criminal list. We had very little details about the attack besides what she said. I put in the specifics and saw 50 men pop up, I narrowed down the list to about 25 men with the correct ages. Some were related and others just had affiliations that matched what Natasha said.

I printed out the list of men with their pictures. My mind wandered to her, Natasha Romanoff.I put her name through the system and barely anything popped up. Her address and her school appeared but nothing over two years. It was weird, she had no credit cards, no criminal history, no marriage, no kids, not even a library card. Natasha was almost a ghost. Almost. I decided I'd try _Natalia Romanova._ I got thousands of searches. Natalia Romanova was a prima ballerina, which apparently was the highest ranking ballerina. There were only 11 in the world, Natasha/Natalia included. There were magazine articles written about her, interviews, photoshoots, everything. She was celebrity. There were dance videos from her starting at the age of 7 or 8. It was phenomenal. I dug deeper into the web and more articles surfaced.

_Prima Ballerina set to marry manager, Alexei Romanova._

_Wedding of the year: Natalia and Alexei Romanova_

_First comes marriage, Then, comes BABY?!_

_Alexei and Natalia: Marriage Disaster_

_Where is Russia's sweetheart? Is Natalia gone for good?_

I looked for more articles explaining what happened. Why did they divorce? Was there a child? I had so many questions, but I hit a dead end. I searched my police database, but since I wasn't in the FBI, I had no access to Russian intel. I wanted to know more, but I knew I wasn't going to get my answers, instead I called Natasha. It was around 9:00 a.m, so I figured she'd be at work. The phone rang a few times, before going to voicemail.

"Good Morning Natasha, This is Steve. I have a few pictures I'd like for you to come check out at the precinct if you're available tomorrow. You can call me at 347-789-3879 Ext. 457, but if you get me after 6, you can call on my personal cell thats on the card. Let me know whenever you can make it. Thanks. Bye." I kept it brief and hoped for her call, unfortunately it didn't come until 8 and I was on my way home.

"Hello?"

"Hey Steve, It's Natasha."

"Hey Nat."

"I got your message, I was working. Is it ok, if I come tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yea I figured as much but yea, that's fine. I'll text you the address, let's say around 1?"

"1 is perfect. I'll see you then."

"Alright, bye Nat."

"Bye Stevie." Natasha chuckled playfully before hanging up. I couldn't help but smile at her silliness. Despite the unfortunate situation, she was still happy and not letting it get her down.

Steve pulled up to his house and let the silence welcome him as he came inside. It was quiet and a bit lonely, but he was used to it. It was part of the reason why he wanted a girlfriend. It would be nice to have someone to come home too. Someone to greet him after a long day. Someone to lay down with and let him forget about the worries of his job, but he knew that chance was small. No woman would want to be with a cop, it was too dangerous, too scary. He knew the emotional toll it had on a significant other. It's the reason Peggy left. She couldn't handle the stress of Steve constantly out on the job, it was too much...She left.


	6. 6

Natasha POV

I looked out my window while the rain trickled down. It wasn't too bad I presume. It could be worse. I figured a light jacket would be fine, considering the sun was still out. I knew the rain wouldn't last, but I brought my umbrella just in case. I threw a jacket over my Captain America shirt and headed out the door, giving Liho a kiss goodbye. I told Steve I'd get there around 1, so I wanted to leave enough time to arrive at the precinct on time. He worked in the Bronx near my studio, so I planned on stopping by there today too. I hopped on the subway and made my way to Tremont Ave.

The big, brick building looked like it was standing on its last leg. I could tell it had been a staple in the community for many years. With a little pep in my step, I quickly climbed the stairs of the precinct. Oddly enough, I felt excited to see Steve. I knew I shouldn't simply because I had barely known the man, but I couldn't help the slight butterflies that were filling my stomach. I reached the receptionist desk and the officer escorted me towards Captain Rogers office. I glanced at the large clock. 12:30. Better to be early than late, I suppose. We turned the corner and saw Steve sitting in his office with the blinds slightly open. He wore a blue button down and his beard was shaved. I noticed his attraction before, but of course that wasn't the first thing on my mind. Now, it was more prominent and it did nothing for the growing knots in my belly. As I walked over to his office, thanking the policeman who showed me, I was stopped by a tall blonde woman. Her brown eyes seemed to look at me coldly while she spoke.

"Hi, how can I help?"

"Hello, I'm here for Steve." I said glancing over at him.

"He's busy right now. Maybe you can come back another time." She more so commanded rather than suggested.

"Well he called and told me to come down at 1." I replied slightly defensive.

Sharon, her name tag read, glanced at her watch before looking up at me, "Well you're early, so sit over there and wait for him to come out." She pointed towards a small chair in the corner.

I was beyond heated but the last thing I needed was to get into a problem at a police station. I quietly calmed myself and waited in the wooden cushioned seat by his door. I watched as the officers moved about the room, it wasn't as frantic as I would've thought. Everyone sat at their desk buried behind paperwork. A few officers came by with perps, but nothing super exciting, not that I would really want anything to happen while I was here. Time ticked on. I glanced over at Sharon, who was on the computer. She was such an ass. I rolled my eyes thinking about our encounter. How can someone who comes in contact with victims and perps all the time be such a jerk?

My thoughts were interrupted by Steve coming out of his office. He didn't seem to notice me as he spoke to Sharon, who suddenly seemed perky.

"Hey Sharon, can you print case 4948 and make two copies of this report?" He said handing her a paper.

She smiled widely at him and took it. "Anything for you Steve."

"It's Captain Rogers and thank you." He said smoothly correcting her for unprofessionalism.

"Right, Captain Rogers." Her smile faltered for a second before speaking again."

There's a woman here to see you." She said pointing to me who was now in his line of sight.

"Oh, Nat. Hey" He smiled widely at me, while Sharon rolled her eyes.

I smiled at the sight and figured she had a thing for our sweet ole Cap here. "Hey Steve." I gave him a quick hug, smirking at her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were already here?"

"Well your assistant told me you were busy and I didn't want to interrupt. I know you probably have a lot more serious cases you could handle." I said looking at him softly.

"Oh Nat. Your case is just as important as anyone else's. You don't have to wait. Next time you're here, just come on in, you're more than welcome. " He gave me a reassuring smile and guided me in his office with his hand on my back.

"Thank you." I said sitting down on the small couch he had. "Are there any details on the case?" I continued, hoping we could get down to business.

"Kind of." He walked over to his desk grabbing a file. "I have a few pictures I want you to look at. You think you're up for it?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yea, I am." I said confidently. I got comfortable on the couch as he sat down placing the file between us showing me men that could've been involved.

"If you recognize anyone, let me know." He said as he continued to flip through the file. I nodded as I looked at the faces intently. I was hoping for just one face, one possible guy, but there was nothing. I didn't recognize anyone. I felt a little deflated considering this trip was a waste. I knew the chance of him finding the guys were low, but I appreciated him looking. I guess he noticed my no longer happy expression because he closed the file and scooted closer to me.

"It's gonna be ok, alright? I'm not gonna stop looking Nat." He rubbed my back and I leaned on his shoulder. It felt nice, comforting.

"I know. I appreciate it, but I'm aware of how hard it'll be. It's just a little disheartening."

"Well don't lose hope. There's still more to do. I had a couple officers go look for video cameras from the surrounding buildings, so we will get something." I looked up at him and smiled. It was amazing the way this man could make me feel much better with very little effort. I stopped leaning on him and straightened myself out.

"Thank you Steve, I appreciate it." Trying to seem a little more formal.

"It's no problem. It's my job."

I smiled and stood up, feeling kinda sad that I would have to leave.

"Hey, are we still on for Saturday?" My eyes dancing at the thought of seeing him again.

"Yea, we are. I keep my promises, Ms. Romanoff. I'll be seeing you 9 a.m. sharp."

"I look forward to it Captain Rogers." Playfulness exuding from us both. We bid our goodbyes and I walked out the precinct a little better.

_Saturday Morning:_

_Steve POV_

I felt rejuvenated. Today was the day I was gonna see Nat. It was 8 and I had to pick her up in an hour. I didn't waste much time getting ready because I wanted to make sure I was on time. I knew that we would be doing a lot of painting and patching, so I threw on some old sweats and a shirt from my college track days. I made two omelets for breakfast, one for me and one for Nat. I don't know how she likes it but I figured something is better than nothing. In no time, I was out the door and in front of her house.

_Ding, Dong_

I waited patiently for her soft face to greet me. She came out with wet hair dressed in an oversized T-shirt and shorts.

"Hey Steve." She said brightly. I'm glad she was in a happier mood since I last saw her. "Glad you're dressed for the occasion." Her eyes trailing me up and down.

"Well I did my best." I said stepping inside as she moved.

"I won't be long, I'm just going to grab my bag and give Liho some fresh water."

"Alright...Oh Wait. I brought you something." I said handing her the container with the omelet.

"What is it?" She eyed it curiously, taking it from my hand.

"It's an omelet." I responded scratching the back of my head nervously. "I didn't know if you ate or not and I don't know if you like eggs, but it's fine if you don't I just wanted you to have something." I began to ramble.

"Steve, it's nice. Thank you. I appreciate it and for your information I love eggs. Great source of protein among other things." She said before winking and walking towards the kitchen. After eating the omelet and changing Liho's water. We were off.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked trying to figure out how much work I would actually have to do.

"Well, I want to paint another room and patch up the rest of the holes in the place. If we get through that before 2, we can do one more room and go."

"Sounds like a plan. How'd you come across it anyway?" I said as we walked outside and got in the car.

"Zillow. It's an app. I used it to find my apartment too." She flashed me the blue app that was now on her phone screen.

"I used a newspaper." She giggled at my small joke.

"Well I guess that's as good as any app these days."

"Yea I like to think, so. It may be old-fashioned but if the wheel isn't broke, why reinvent it?"

"For convenience and efficient." She retorted

"Touché Romanoff."

She laughed aloud before eyeing me mischievously. "I wanna know about you Cap."

"Well what do you wanna know?"

"What do you do? I mean I know you're a cop obviously, but what do you do outside of that?"

"Well I read a lot, listen to music minus the dancing, and draw a little." I said downplaying a few things.

"Are you any good?"

"Yea or so I've heard." I said shyly. Not too many took an interest in what I did, especially not many women. They really only wanted to hear cop stories. "

"Well I would love to hear all about your art. Will you gonna draw me like one of your French girls?" She teased.

"Only if you want me too." I smirked staring at her, while we waited at the stop light. She blushed, but didn't turn away. "I think you should keep your eyes on the road there Steve. You never know what could happen." I removed my gaze from hers, facing the now green light.

The car ride was smooth. I couldn't help, but let my mind wander to what we could possibly be. I wasn't planning on becoming an item with her now considering, but I definitely wanted to spend more time with her. We arrived at the studio and it was nice. I could see her dancing here and holding classes. Her hair tightly in a bun wearing a pink leotard teaching young kids how to twirl and balance on their toes. The thought brought a smile to my face. We made our way through the building and patched up the holes that prevented us from painting. Our laughter filled the air. I couldn't remember the last time I felt more free. We joked around and shared stories about the wildest things that happened. We talked and worked and before long, it was time for a lunch break. Nat ordered pizza, which I happily ate.

"This is by far the best Pizza in New York." I exclaimed while biting into my third slice.

"It is right? It's Vinny's" She said happily as she bit into another supreme slice of heaven.

"Where is it at?" I asked wiping the grease from my mouth.

"Why? Planning on taking a date there?" She teased raising her eyebrow.

"Please, a date is unachievable at this point. The last thing a woman wants is a man who is constantly getting in harms way." I said humbly.

"I find that hard to believe. Sharon seems more than willing." Nat said with a side-eye.

"No, she just wants to have sex with me and I'm not that kind of guy. Any woman I lay down with needs to be my girl and Sharon will definitely not be." I said making it crystal clear that I did not want any part of her.

"Oh well that's very noble, I wish there were more men like you." She said with a soft chuckle.

"I'm sure there are, just maybe not in the state of New York." I laughed at my joke.

"Yea definitely not." She said grabbing another slice.

"Nat, I know it's not that hard for you to find someone, sure the men may not be all that great but they can't be too bad."

"It's not because I don't want the men, it's because I don't think they'll want me..." She said softly.

"Why would you think that?" Suddenly getting serious.

"Because it's happened before...I trusted someone, loved them, and they threw me away like I was nothing..." She said fiddling with the half eaten pizza in her hand.

"Was it Alexei?" I ask softly. Her eyes quickly met mine with confusion.

"How do you know about him?"

"At your house, the night of the attack, you mentioned him, only briefly but I remembered. I figured he hurt you in some way."

"He did...badly."

"Who was he?" I asked as if I didn't already know.

"...He was my husband. Back in Russia. We got divorced before I moved here." Her words traveled through the room and I could hear it begin to crack.

"What happened?" I said moving closer to her.

"I wasn't woman enough for him." A tear escaped her eye and I brushed it away.

"You're all the woman a man needs"

"You don't know me well enough." She said looking up at me with pain written across her face.

"Well what more is there to the mysterious Natalia Romanova." I said now inches from her lips.

"Everything..." She spoke breathlessly.

The rest of the day we learned more about each other. We talked about what we did in our free time and exchanged more stories about our college days. I tried to remember everything she said. Her favorite color was Red. Her birthday was a few days before Thanksgiving. She had two best friends, one being a guy. She loves art and music, for obvious reasons. She knows how to tap dance as do I. She can't cook, but she swears she is gonna learn. Me on the other hand, couldn't help but throw a couple tips her wya since I am a master chef. Time flew by and the next thing, I knew, we were in the car, on our way to her house. Natasha was in deep thought but I didn't want to bother her too much.

Natasha POV

Steve and I rode in silence while I thought about how much fun I had. He was so sweet and lighthearted. I felt comfortable with him. The way he would crack jokes and blush every time I said something slightly flirtatious. It was adorable. I loved the way when he laughed, his hand would lightly graze his left chest. The sight made my mouth water. I hadn't felt this way in so long, to have someone to not love but strongly like. I thought after Alexei...I..I never thought I'd find someone to possibly be interested in again. It felt so easy to talk to Steve about Alexei. I hadn't opened up to anyone EVER about him, but how could I? I was alone without anyone but now I had Steve, but what if he turned out just like Alexei. I mean Alexei was so caring and treated me like a queen in the beginning, but after what happened he...he turned. He turned against me. He hated me.

_"Natalia and I have had important differences that we cannot resolve and I believe that our marriage has permanently broken down." Alexei snared as he looked me._

_"Alexei...please..." I pleaded with tears in my eyes._

_"NO! You know this isn't going to work. I don't want you anymore. You know that you can't give me what I want. You're nothing to me anymore. It's done." Alexei said across the table._

_I stayed silent while our lawyers stared stunned. I couldn't speak, so I let my tears flow as the he signed the paper and slid over to me. I looked at him once more before grabbing the pen and signing my name. Natalia Romanova._

_"Alexei Romanova and Natasha Romanova. The proceedings are now finished." The judge stated at the head of the table. "You two are officially divorced by law."_

_Alexei stood and left without so much as glance or goodbye. It was over..._

"Nat?" I heard Steve call my name. "You ok?"

"Huh? Yea, I'm ok." I said I sniffed the tears away.

"Nat, talk to me. What're you thinking?" Steve said reaching over and grabbing my hand.

"I..I..I feel so alone..."

"You're not alone..You have me."

"Do I?..I mean...Who are you to me?"

"Who do you want me to be?" Steve said softly.

"How about a friend?"

"I think I can handle that.." He smiled at me, still holding onto my hand.

I didn't say anything I just let the words settle in. I held onto his hands tightly as we arrived in front of my building. I didn't want him to go but I knew that if he didn't I wouldn't be able to control my emotions. I untwined our hands and moved to get out, but Steve gently tugged my arm. Turning my head to look at him, he pulled me into a hug. It felt so good to be in someone's arms, to have someone to hold me and make me feel safe. It was too much. I let everything go, crying into his shoulder..."I'm sorry." I make out between my sobs.

"Shh, it's ok. I'm here. Im a friend. It's alright." He rubbed my back softly while I cried. He pulled away after a few minutes turning off his car. I looked at him confused. "Come on" He gestured as he got out the car. I wiped my face and got out, walking towards my home. I felt so vulnerable and open, something that I hadn't felt in a long time, at least not with anyone else.

My liho greeted us as usual, but I was too upset to pet her like normal. I just wanted to lay down and wallow. We didn't speak as we walked in, sitting on the couch after removing our coats. I sat on the end closest to the window and Steve moved next to me. His arms engulfing me again. His shirt still wet from my earlier tears. "You don't have to stay, you know." I speak with a muffled voice.

"I know but what kind of friend would I be if I didn't." His voice calmed as he rubbed my red hair.

"I..I try to hold it together, you know. I'm normally not this troubled." I said not wanting to scare him off with all the trouble I've been going through.

"Nat, you're no trouble at all. I want to be there for you. I want to help. What happened?" His eyes bore into mine yearning for me to tell.

"Alexei...As you know we were married...6 years of happy marriage." I laughed bitterly. "One day, I found out I was pregnant. It was the best news we had received. We found out we were having a boy. We were going to name him Adrian...I...I..um.. I was 4 months pregnant." I looked down at my hands as I continued to tell the story of my pain. "I was having pain in my stomach. I called Alexei and he rushed me to the hospital..that night I lost my baby..It was the worst feeling in the world. We had wanted a baby for so long and finally, we had it and then lost it..I cried that night for hours." I paused and Steve wiped my tears encouraging me to continue. "The doctor came in the next morning and explained that I...I had a ectopic pregnancy. She said that the likelihood of me having another baby would be slim to none, and if by chance I did conceive it wouldn't make it full term." By now my eyes were red, puffy, and hurting. My heart felt like it was tearing as I thought about my son.

"I'm so sorry Nat. I'm so sorry." Steve cradled me, rocking me back and forth.

"He left me because of that...he said that I couldn't bear him a child, so there was no point in our marriage...He didn't want a damaged woman...Nobody would. He..he left me..a week after we got the news. He didn't stay to make sure I was okay, if there were other options. Nothing..He just left. Two months after, we were sitting in a room with our lawyers and we split...He wouldn't even look at me. That's why I came here. That's why I stopped dancing. Thats why I changed my name." My wet face was now buried in his neck. Steve pulled me into his lap and continue to hold me as he spoke.

"Nat...I've only known you for a short time, but in that time, I have grown to learn so much about you. I love everything about you and the fact that you may not be able to have kids , doesn't make you any less fo a woman. You are strong and beautiful and incredibly talented. Alexei is missing out, not you. Any man would be lucky to have you. Including me. I will be there to support you no matter what. I am here. I'll be your shoulder to cry on whenever you want." His arms held me firmly and his voice never wavered. I knew he meant what he said. I trusted it. I snuggled deeper into him and my tears began to subside. I found myself getting lost in his warmth and feeling at peace for finally letting everything go. I just let go and let the darkness take over. Sleep welcomed me with open arms, just like Steve.


	7. 7

Natasha woke up with warmth surrounding her. She tensed at first but smiled as she remembered Steve was the source of her heat. Her eyes glanced at him as he slept peacefully. She admired his features as she stared and got lost in a daze. She hated to move from him, but nature called. Slowly and quietly she unwrapped his arms from around her waist and stood up careful not to wake him. Natasha tip toed to the bathroom down the hall. Before she left, she gave herself a once over. Her eyes were still puffy but they didn't hurt and were no longer red. Her face looked drained and she could tell the lack of sleep had caught up to her.

She grabbed a cloth and washed her face, hoping it would brighten her up a little. To her relief, it did. Her hair was a little wild but with a swift finger comb through her hair, it was back to normal. She walked back into the living room, only to find that Steve was now awake.

"Hey Nat." He said sheepishly. "How you feeling?"

"I'm ok. I didn't mean to wake you."

"No, you're fine. I guess I got a little cold without you." He said with a soft chuckle.. God, how she loved his voice.

"Well, it's 1 in the morning, so why don't you just stay here tonight?" She suggested hoping he would take her offer.

"Are you sure? I don't want to put you out of your way." He asked hesitantly.

"If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't ask. I promise its fine." A soft smile forming on her lips. "You can sleep in the guest room, if you want."

"Ok, Thanks." He still seemed unsure, but Natasha brushed it off. This was the least she could do, seeing as how he cradled her to sleep. Steve got off the couch and followed her into the vacant room.

"Here, you go. If you need anything, call me. My room is right next door."

"Ok, I will." He kicked off his shoes and was about to get undress when she grabbed his arm and kissed his cheek. His face turned red and his eyes grew slightly. "That was for being there for me. I appreciate it. You don't know what it meant to me, really." The seriousness in her voice was apparent.

"I'd do it again, if need be."

"I don't doubt that for a second." She smiled before pulling back and leaving the room with the door shut. Steve's face lit up like a kid as he touched his cheek. His experience with women were very rare and to have someone as attractive as Natasha around, Steve couldn't help but feel alive. He was so happy that he didn't go to bed for another 30 minutes. He was at peace, which for him was a rarity, but he supposed her presence was all he really needed to get some rest.

Back in Natasha's room, she herself was trying to fall asleep. Her smile was just as wide as she bit her lip trying to calm herself. Her heart fluttered every time she thought of him. His eyes, his hair, his chest, his laugh. She thought about what he said, _"Any man would be lucky to have you, including me."_ It made her cheeks heat up. Was this her chance at redemption and true love? Was Steve the man she had been waiting for? Those questions led her back to bed.

_Natasha POV_

The smell of bacon and pancakes filled the air as I stretched across my bed. Liho jumped on top of me, clearly missing the affection I didn't give her yesterday.

"Hi, my little baby. Mommy's sorry. I was just upset." I cuddled her and gave her a kiss before letting her go and going to the bathroom and handling more morning rituals.

"Good Morning, Steve." I spoke emerging from the bathroom and walking towards the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Nat. I made you a little breakfast." He said pointing at the food on the stove.

"It smells amazing. I guess, I'll finally be able to try those delicious pancakes, you say you can make. " I glanced at his attire and saw that he was wearing the outfit he had on yesterday. I knew he didn't have any clothes here, but it wouldn't have killed me to see him in his boxers just for a little. I shook the thought from my head and asked him what he had planned for the day.

"Well, I'm going to go on my run when I get back home. Then, relax for a little, maybe sketch a few things."

"Sounds like thats going to be a jam packed day." I reply making light of his practically empty schedule.

"All in a hard days work." He joked flipping the pancake over and placing it on the plate. "Alright, breakfast is served." Putting the plate in front of me and grabbing his own before sitting. It looked heavenly. The pancakes were perfectly golden with butter still on top. It was as if they came out of a book. I dug in, pouring the heated maple syrup on top. Taking a bite, I moaned at how good it was.

"Oh my God. This is amazing." I spoke with my eyes closed and my mouth full. "You have to make this for me every morning."

"I'd love to but if you want to fit in your ballet outfit, I suggest I only make it once a week."

"Well if I run with you, then I'm sure I'll be able to handle it." I said smirking at him.

"I don't know if you'll keep up. I run two miles."

"Try me." I said raising my eyebrow and finishing the rest of my food.

"Ok. Go get dressed and I'll wait for you. We'll go running and see just how fast you are." Steve said as he began to grab the dishes and wash them.

"Fine, but leave the dishes. I'll get them. You cooked."

"It's ok Nat. I got it. Go ahead." I glared at him, but did as he said. 10 minutes later, I was dressed and ready to go.

"We're going to go to my house, so I can change and freshen up. Is that fine?"

"Yea, it'd be nice to know how you live."

"It's nothing special."

"I'll be the judge of that Captain." I smiled at him softly and looked at the area. It was 10 a.m. and the streets were busy as usual. Kids were outside playing and people were walking their pets.

"I always wanted a dog." I heard Steve say.

"Oh really? Why don't you have one?"

"I don't know. I never went and did it. I keep saying I'll go, but I never do."

"Well if you're up for it, I'll go with you one day." I said hoping he might actually take me up on my offer.

"That'd be great Nat. Maybe we can go Wednesday, I get off at 7."

"Ok, I can meet you at the precinct since I get off earlier and my job isn't that far from there."

"Can't wait. I have a few dogs in mind already." He spoke with excitement as his smile widened.

We talked for the next 10 minutes about animals and their upkeep before arriving at his building.

"It's gonna be a small hike Nat. I live on the 3rd floor." He teased.

Looking at him devilishly, I replied. "Good, I'll just consider it a warm-up."

I followed Steve up to his apartment and it was nice. It had a great view of the Brooklyn Bridge and was industrial style. It was simple, but had a little character from the record player on his desk to the samurai sword hanging above his fireplace.

"Ill be right back. Imma change and get ready."

"Ok." I replied before looking around again. I came across a book on his coffee table and curiosity bit me. I sat down and opened the book. It was sketches. Multiple. A few of the Brooklyn bridge, one of a cat that looked just like Liho and an unfinished portrait of a woman. She looked familiar but with only half her face done, I couldn't make out who she was. I kept flipping through until I heard footsteps. He emerged from the bathroom with a small smile.

"Hey you ready?" I ask.

"Yea I am. You can leave your stuff here if you want." He pointed towards the counter.

"Alright." I placed my phone, wallet, and keys there before leaving his apartment.

"So, I typically run the blocks surrounding the water because it has a nice view, but they'll have benches in case you need to rest." He smirked at me.

"You know what Rogers. You're gonna be the one who needs the bench not me. Now, let's go." I put my hair in a ponytail as we walked out the building.

"We're gonna go on 8th ave and then run the block off the bridge." He said as he began to run.

I didn't respond instead I just ran. He was a few steps ahead of me, but I could tell he was trying to keep a good pace, so I could keep up. Little did he know, I used to run every morning for training, so this was nothing. I could run circles around him if I wanted.

"On your left." I called out as I passed him. I looked back at his face and he grinned at me. I turned back around and could feel that he was hot on my tail. I picked up speed and created a distance.

"Come on, Rogers. Don't tell me you can't keep up with a little ballerina." I yelled without looking back.

"I'm just going easy on you Nat." He replied.

"Well I guess you should know, I only like it hard." I turned and looked at his face which was clearly flushed. I laughed at my double entendre and kept going. 12 minutes later, I slowed up and felt Steve come up beside me.

"You cheated." He panted.

"How'd I cheat?" I said acting hurt.

"You didn't tell me you ran." He accused.

"Well you didn't exactly ask. You assumed. I figured I'd have a little fun with you." My mouth forming a smile as the sweat dripped down.

"I'm glad I know now. I'll never underestimate you again Romanoff."

"Good because I need a break." I said finally stopping my run and walking towards a bench. I let my head hang off the back while the breeze flowed over my skin. It was the only cool thing, in this heat.

"I told you, you would." Steve said sitting down next to me.

"I only need it because I've been staying ahead of you."

"Whatever you say Nat." He chuckled and we grew into a comfortable silence. The view was amazing and it was not because of the water. I looked over at him. The sun kissed his skin and his shirt was dampened with sweat. It clung to his muscles like wet spandex. I didn't realize how long I was staring until he snapped me out of my trance.

"Liking what you see huh?" His face smug.

"Shut up." I laughed playfully hitting him. "I was daydreaming and you just happen to be in my line of sight."

"Ok. We'll go with that." He stated not believing my lie.

"Don't really have a choice, Rogers." I said standing. "Come on, I'll race you back to the house." Before he could respond, I jetted off the way we came. I was almost there when I felt two strong arms grab me from behind.

"Got ya." Steve yelled out lifting me in the air.

I screamed and laughed, trying to pull away. "No Stevie, put me down." I wiggled but I couldn't get out.

"Not until you admit you cheated again." He said reinforcing his grip on me.

"Neverrr." I continued to laugh as held me in his arms.

"Ok have it your way." He took off running as I screamed holding onto his neck for dear life. I was so scared he would drop me.

"Ok, I cheated. I cheated. You win." I screamed out as we neared the steps of his building.

"Thank you. Thats all I wanted." He put me down with a huge grin and I rolled my eyes.

"Yea, yea. I just didn't want to die while you tried to carry me up three flights of steps."

"Are you saying that you won all on your now?" He said walking towards me with his arms out to get me again.

"No, No, No, No." I squealed running up the stairs with him behind me. By the time, we made it to his door. My back was pressed against it and he was towering over me. His left hand on my waist and his right holding him up against the door. His face inches from mine. I felt the heat in my body rise as the sound of our breathing filled the air. I looked at his lips and back up to his eyes only to find his eyes looking at my lips. I licked them out of habit and was about to speak when he said.

"I think we should go inside now huh?" His blue eyes stared deep into mine.

"Uh. Yea yea we should." Our eyes still locked as he put his key into the door. I couldn't think straight. My mind was going a million miles a minute. I turned around and pushed the now unlocked door open.

"Well that was fun." I said trying to cut the sexual tension that was now present.

"Yea it was. We should do it again sometime." His voice sounding huskier than usual.

"Yea I'd like that." My breath was caught in my throat and I knew I had to leave. " Um, I have to go. This was fun though. I'll see you soon."

"I can drop you off." He said with his face almost as if he was sad to see me go.

"No, it's ok. It's nice out. I think I'm going to just take a little walk and then get the bus." I said grabbing my things from the counter. "Thanks anyway. I really did have fun." I smiled before walking out and leaving him all alone.


	8. 8

Steve POV

My mind raced and my heart beat rapidly. Fuck! What was I gonna do? I was so close to taking her right then and there. Her lips, her eyes, her nose, everything made me want her in that moment. I tried to control myself because I didn't want to mess it up, but it was so hard. The way she stared up at me while I towered over her was enough to make me weak. The way her chest moved up and down while she tried to catch her breath. The way her eyes moved from my lips and back up, drove me insane. How could one person harness this much power over someone else and not even realize it? We made it into my place but her company didn't last long. She walked out almost as quick as we came in. I couldn’t tell if it was because she wanted me just as bad or because I made her uncomfortable. I was so damn out of touch with woman it was ridiculous. All I knew was that I felt this ping of pain in my chest and didn’t want her to go, honestly I wanted her to stay with me all day. 

I looked out the window and saw her exit the building. She looked frustrated. She ran her fingers through her hair before crossing the street and beginning her journey home. I watched her until I could no longer see her red hair in the crowd. 

With nothing else to do, I got showered and threw on some loungewear. I had the urge to draw, so I took my sketchbook off the table and worked on the portrait that I’d been working on her the last two days. Time flew as my pencil brought the image to life. Her hair cascaded down the sides of her face and her eyes found mine. Even in a drawing, I still felt drawn to her. I took extra time on her eyes because they were my favorite part of her. They were green like emeralds and filled with so much love and hurt. I sketched away until she was complete. Natasha was done. I didn’t care to color, I didn’t find any real joy in it. I got my passion from the rawness that was brought on from a classic number 2 pencil. I smiled at the sight. A picture is worth a thousands words, but Natasha was priceless. 

After hours of drawing, I wanted to grab something to eat. Nat told me about her favorite Russian restaurant, so I figured I’d grab something to eat and try it for myself. I changed into a pair of jeans and white tee. I remembered it wasn’t too far from her house, but I didn’t want to stop by in case I actually did make her feel a little uncomfortable earlier. I wanted to give her space and play it out. In no time, I was parking my car and ordering Kasha and Pirog. I thought I’d get two different meals in case, I didn’t like one. I was more of a simple burger and fries kinda guy, but the way Nat talked about her motherlands food, made me want to try it, show her that I’m really interested in her and what she likes. 

20 minutes went by and the young woman who took my order, brought me my food.

“Hope you enjoy it..” Her accent thick.

“I hope so too. A friend of mine’s referred me. She says it’s the best Russian cuisine in New York.”

“Really? Who?”

“Natasha” I said hoping the name would ring a bell and of course it did. The young girls face lit up like a Christmas tree.

“Oh Tasha. Yea, she comes here all the time. Thank you for letting me know she referred you. Now she gets one on the house.”

“Well I’m glad I could help out. See you around.” I smile before walking out. The smell was unique. It was rich with seasoning and sauce. I waited until I was home before trying the Pirog first. It was kind of like a Pot Pie. It had filling inside of it and tasted really good. I could see why Nat loved it so much. The flavor had a strong kick to it, but it wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle. The Kasha was just as good. I ate it in a matter of 10 minutes. I was stuffed and highly satisfied. I made a note to grab their take out brochure for the next time I was in the mood for something other than Chinese. 

With the itis kicking in, I decided to call it a night. I went to bed with a happy stomach and a peaceful sleep.

___________________________________________________

Ring…Ring…Ring

The sound of my cellphone woke me up.

“Captain Rogers.” I said half awake.

“Hey Steve. It’s Sam. I’m at the precinct. We got a hit on some surveillance tapes from the case with Natasha Romanoff. When you come in, they’ll be on your desk.” My long-time friend, Sam, said through the phone. He was a 7 year duty cop. He had been in Iraq prior and got out after he found out he and his wife was having a baby. We met shortly after he joined the police force and we’ve been close ever since.

“Thanks Sam. I’ll be there in an hour.”

“Alright. See you.” 

I climbed out of bed and quickly got ready. I didn’t feel like wearing my uniform today, so I opted for a button down white tee and black pants. I grabbed my badge and gun and went to work.

“Hey Sam.” I spoke as I walked into my office.

“Hey, How you doing man?” He spoke dabbing me up.

“I’m good. Can’t complain.”

“You look like you’ve been sleeping better. The medicines been working?”

“Actually, No. I haven’t taken it for a few days now.” The last couple nights had been so peaceful, I almost forgot that I had a problem. It had been about a week since my last nightmare and I can honestly say I’ve never been happier.

“So they went away?” Sam was the only one who knew about my little sleeping problem.

“No, I’m trying something else.”

“Well what ever it is. Keep doing it. You’re looking a lot more rested.” I smiled and silently thanked Natasha. Although, she didn't know about my nightmares, I haven’t had one since I’ve started hanging around her. It’s like she cured them or they just go away when I spend time with her. It was the darnest thing. It had been two days since I’d seen her and I was fighting every part of me to call her.

“Thanks. Where’s the tapes?” I say getting down to business.

“There on your right.” He said pointing to the small discs on my side. I grabbed them and put them into my MacBook. I watched intently as the video played. I could see the men grab Natasha from the back. They drug her to the side and thats all that can be seen. I felt myself get enraged. I slammed my laptop shut and ran my fingers through my hair. 

“You alright there?” Sam asked concerned.

“Yea, just a little on edge.” I huffed.

“You seem pretty invested in this one.”

“Well I’ve grown pretty close to the victim. She’s my friend. I just..I hate to see what happened to her.”

“Ohh I see Ok. You know if you check the other disc. It’s from another angle but it shows their face. If you look at it and compare the faces to the people we have in the database, we should be able to locate them. “ Sam informed me. 

“Thank you. I’ll do that.” I worked quickly after Sam left. I ran the faces of the men and had a hit. Franco Gerobaldi. He was 33 years old and lived in Bushwick. I grabbed my stuff and took Sam with me to arrest Franco. 

We pulled in front of a white, run-down two story house. There he was sitting on a white foldable lawn chair at the squared card table. He smoked a cuban cigar in a black tank top and black sweats.

“Gerobaldi.” I called out as Sam and I walked onto his property.

“Yea, what do you pricks want?” He yelled out causing a few of his friends to chuckle. His smug grin staying on his face. 

“We have some questions for you.” Sam spoke up.

“Look, I didn’t see nothing, I didn’t do nothing.” He replied putting his hands up in defense.

“Well the tape across from Gigi’s Liquor store says otherwise. Now stand up and put your hands behind your back.” I said grabbing his arm making him rise.

“Yo, I don’t know what cha talking about man. I didn’t do shit.” 

“Take it up with you lawyer. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you.” I read him his Miranda rights and pushed him in the pack of the cruiser. I glanced once more at his friends, who were no longer smiling. 

I got in and made it back to the precinct. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

“Franco. Let’s make this easy. You are facing 15 years in prison for assault and attempted sexual assault. If you tell us, who the guy was that was with you, we can cut a deal.” I said trying to reason with him.

“I’m not telling you shit. You’re not gonna make me fold.” He said crossing his arms.

“Well I don’t plan on it. I just think it’s a little sad that your own daughter is going to have to grow up without a daddy because you’re too stupid to tell us who else was there.” I slammed my hand on the table making him jump. “You really think that this is going to work out in your favor. IT WON’T. Your wife and kid are going to move on without you while you rot in prison and the memories of you fade from their mind. We have you on camera so don't even try to deny it.”

Franco was silent. I could tell I had him. There was no way, he would let his daughter grow up without him. 

“Alright…the kid’s name is Charlie “Chino” Rodini. He’s my friend. Lives on 108th street.” He was pissed and I could tell, but I didn’t care. We had a name and address. This was more than enough. Within two hours, both men were sitting in the precinct handcuffed and waiting for their fate. The good news was that Nat would probably be extremely excited. I called her and waited for her to pick up ,but she didn't. Of course, she was at school since it was Tuesday. I figured I’d just leave a message and wait for her to get back to me.

The day ticked on and finally 7 was here. I was more than ready to go home to my own bed. I was walking out when Sam stoped me. 

“What’re you doing tonight?” He asked smiling mischievously. 

“Nothing why?” 

“Come out with me tonight. Have a drink.” He said putting his arm around me.

“Nah I don’t think so Sam.” I said walking towards the exit, letting his arm fall off. 

“Come on Steve. Loosen up. It’s just one night.” Sam pleaded.

“Fine, I’ll go.” I agreed and in no time we were in front of 120 Bar. It was vibrant but not excessively loud. We walked in and Sam wave to someone. I noticed the brunette woman and dark haired woman with her. 

“Sam, what is this?” I asked him kind of annoyed that this was a set-up.

“Steve relax, it’s just a few drinks with two gorgeous women.” I rolled my eyes but was polite once we arrived at the table.

“Hello ladies. This is my friend Steve. Steve, this is Maria and her friend Kate.” He said pointing between the two woman. Soon after, Sam and Maria were engrossed in deep conversation while Kate and I talked and got to know each other. It wasn’t bad. She was nice and sweet, seemed smart, but it was getting late.

By the time I checked the clock it was going on 1 a.m. I had to get up for work in the morning so I bid them a goodnight.

“Wait Steve” Kate called out as I was walking through the door.

“Um.. yes?”

“Here. I wanted to give this to you. I had a good time tonight.” I looked down at the paper she slid in my hand. It was her number.

“Yea, me too. Thanks.” I turned and left, making sure to put the number in my pocket. I made it home by 2 and was sleep by 3. Tonight, was a good night….


	9. 9

Natasha POV

"Maria, you know I can't tonight. I have to leave right after work." I said grabbing my phone and checking my messages.

"Come on, Nat. Please." Maria sat on my desk pleading with me to go out with her tonight.

"I have plans Maria." I didn't particularly want to say I was going out with Steve, but I guess it was going to come up at some point.

"Plans with who?" She spoke raising an eyebrow.

"With Steve.." Putting my phone down and redirecting my gaze to the papers on my desk.

"Oh my god. Steve the cop?"

"Yes Maria." My voice dripping with annoyance.

"Well then I guess, I'll let you out of my plan tonight, but I want details tomorrow."

"We're not doing anything special today, just dog shopping."

"You're getting a dog?"

"No, he is. I told him I'd go with him, so I'm meeting him at the precinct tonight."

"Oh ok, then I guess I'll get just relax with Sam tonight." She said winking at me.

"Alright tell him I said Hey."

"Will do." Maria slid off my desk and walked out. It was already after 6, so I got ready to leave the daycare and head to the precinct.

As I walked out the halls of the school, I saw Eli. He was a 5 year old and the most adorable little boy. He was the color of deep chestnut with soft coiled hair. He was often the last one to stay after school because his mom was a nurse who worked crazy hours and his dad didn't get off until 6. Typically he was gone by 6:20, but it was already 6:30 and he was still here.

"Hey Eli. Is your mommy on her way?" I said kneeling down to his height.

He just shrugged and played with his fingers.

"Well do you mind if I sit with you?" I asked already positioning myself on the steps in front of the building.

"Ok." He soft voice was filled with sadness. I hated to see him so down. He was normally happy during school hours but now it's like joy escaped him.

I started small talk with him and 15 minutes later his mother was running over to us apologizing for her tardiness.

"It's ok, really." I reassured her.

"Thank you. I'm really trying to make it here on time, but with traffic and the patients, its hectic." She said as she ran a hand through her curls.

"I understand. I have to go now. Bye." I said waving to her. "Bye Eli."

"Bye Ms. Nattie." I smiled at his nickname. I let the kids put their own spin on my name because I know Romanoff might be a bit long for four year olds to grasp.

I checked the time and it was already 6:50. I texted Steve and let him know I'd get there around 7:15 because of Eli. I was happy to see him. I didn't know how to feel after our last encounter but I tried to push it out my mind. I didn't want things to be awkward with us, so I figured I'd act like nothing happened, unless he brought it up. Shit! What if he did? What If he liked me? Would I even accept a date right now? I pondered the thought of us and felt a smile creep across my mouth. I think I would. I mean hell, he was so amazing, I couldn't see why not. For some reason, I put more pep in my step hurrying myself to the precinct. I definitely wanted to see him now. My thoughts carried me on until I was suddenly standing before his office door. I knocked softly. I knew I was late and hoped he wouldn't be too upset.

"Come in" His voice deep with bass.

"Hey, Sorry I'm late." His face, which was lined with wrinkles, suddenly up with a smile.

"Hey, it's ok. I got your message. Did his mom come?" He asked walking from around his desk to greet me with a hug.

"Yes she did. You ready?"

"Yea, but before we go. I want to talk to you about the case."

"What about it?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I had called you yesterday, but you were at work. We think we found the men who attacked you. We just need you to confirm it's them. You up for it?"

"Yea, are we doing that now? " I was nervous at the thought of having to see them. Would they know I was there. What if they got out? I felt my anxiety creep up until Steve held my arm.

"Yes. I'll be there the whole time ok? Don't worry. They won't be be able to see you behind the glass." He assured me as if he could read my mind.

I nodded and followed him down the hall to where the men were. After a few minutes, I saw Sam walking towards us.

"Sam, what're you doing here?"

"I'm a cop, Tasha." He said with a small opening up for a hug.

"Oh I didn't even know." I said hugging him. "Maria never told me."

"Yea, Why're you here?" He looked confused.

"Um. I got into a little bit of trouble, so I had to come and identify some people." I tried to keep it brief because I honestly didn't like to talk about the case.

"It's the case from earlier Sam. Natasha Romanoff." Steve spoke reminding us that he was still here.

"Ohh." Sams eyes widened at the realization. We never did get on a last name basis. We only connected through Maria. "I'm sorry, Tash. We're gonna nail these guys though." He said offering me a sad smile.

"Thanks."

"I'll catch you later. I'm about to go see her." He said referring to Maria.

"I know. She told me." I winked eliciting a chuckle from him.

"Oh Steve. I forgot to tell you, Kate said to give her a call. She had fun last night." I glanced over at Steve, who tensed. Who was Kate? I thought he was single. I felt myself get annoyed and sad at the idea. How the hell could he not tell me he had a girlfriend? I couldn't exactly be mad considering we were still getting to know each other and we never said that we were dating, hell we just became friends, yet I still couldn't help but feel jealous about him and another woman. How could I possibly think someone as handsome as him wouldn't have options, especially ones who could give him what I couldn't...

"Oh ok, yea thanks." I heard him reply.

"Bye Tasha. Bye Steve." With that Sam, walked out and went to meet Maria.

Steve and I walked in an awkward silence. I guess he could feel the energy change after the announcement of Kate, but why should it? It's not like we were a thing anyway. Just friends. We entered a room and Steve knocked on the glass announcing our arrival. Moments later, five men walked in and held up numbers 1-5. I stared at each one before eyes finally landed on number 3. My heart raced and I could feel the tears beginning to sting my eyes. It was him. I immediately turned around, so I wouldn't have to face him anymore.

"Its number 3." I said quietly, not making eye contact with Steve.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded my head and heard him knock on the glass again.

"Are you sure they can't see me?" I ask timidly.

"Yes. I'm positive. It's nothing but blackness on their side." He said rubbing my arm gently. "Theres one more line-up Nat and then we're done. ok?"

"Mhm" I turned around and saw a new set of men. I noticed number 2. He was the younger one. I picked him out and Steve knocked on the glass.

"Good job. They won't be on the streets for a long time." He said giving me a smile.

"Thanks Steve." I smiled back but still couldn't shake the weird feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"It's no problem. You still up for dog shopping?" He asked as we walked back towards his office. I didn't really feel like it anymore, but I said I would go and I am a woman of my word.

"Yea sure." He looked skeptical but went along with it.

We went back to his office and Sharon was packing up her belongings to go home for the night.

"Night Sharon." Steve said politely.

"Good night Captain Rogers." Sharon replied winking at him and walking out pass me.

He gave her a small smile and entered his mid-sized office. My mind was racing. Was Steve really as clueless with women as he said he was? I mean the "fun night" with Kate, the shameless flirting from Sharon and his time with me. Was I just going to be another notch on his belt or did he genuinely view me as important? I was in deep thought until Steve spoke up.

"Nat you ok?"

"Yea." I shot him a small smile before redirecting my gaze at the choking hazard poster hanging above his desk.

"Ok. Well the pet store is closer to our neck of the woods, so we can go. I looked up a few dogs that I may be interested in and I want to get everything tonight, like the pet bed and food."

"Mmkay" I wasn't in the talking mood. I really just wanted to be alone with my thoughts. Steve glanced at me with a weird look but led us to his car without a word.

The car ride was silent and I couldn't deal. My fingers found their way to the radio and music filled the air. Adele's Make You Love Me played softly as the wind blew through the car. I felt more relaxed. Her voice was so mellifluous, it was calming and filled with so much soul. I got lost in the song and eventually started singing along.

I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue

And I'd go crawling down the avenue

No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do

To make you feel my love

The storms are raging on the rolling sea

And on the highway of regret

The winds of change are blowing wild and free

You ain't seen nothing like me yet

I could make you happy, make your dreams come true

There's nothing that I wouldn't do

Go to the ends of this Earth for you

To make you feel my love, oh yes

To make you feel my love

The song ended and Steve spoke up for the first time since we got in the car. "Wow, that was amazing Nat."

"Thank you." I say softly as my cheeks turn red.

"I didn't realize you could sing."

"Well the opportunity never really came up." I shrugged.

"You're amazing. Your voice sounds...wonderful." He gushed stealing a glance at me.

"It's not all that Steve." Brushing off the compliments.

"Don't be humble. It's really good Nat." His eyes meeting mine.

"I don't sing a lot. I just do it for fun."

"Well I think it's my new favorite sound." He sounded sincere as he spoke such high praises.

"Oh please" I say rolling my eyes.

"I'm serious, you're a triple threat. Dancer, Singer, Entrepreneur. What can't you do?"

"Cook." I quickly reply back with a smirk.

"So you say, but I'd like to find out for myself."

"You think Kate will mind?" The question dripping with slight jealousy that I didn't expect.

"Kate? Why would she mind?" Steve asked confused.

"Well Sam said you had fun last night, figured you would be dating or something." I said sounding a little more bitter than I wanted. I looked over at him reading his expression.

He chuckled slightly. "Kate and I aren't a thing. Sam asked me to come with him to get drinks. I didn't even know Maria and Kate were there. I thought it would be just us two. Kate and I talked while Maria and Sam we're all over each other. Neither one of us wanted to witness there intense PDA, so we talked. At the end, she gave me her number but I don't intend on calling her, Nat."

I listened intently as he explained the situation. He sounded sincere, but I still didn't like that she gave him her number. I couldn't be mad though, it's not like he knew she was going to be there anyway.

"Oh ok..well I was just making sure. Don't wanna be the cause of a failed relationship." I joke trying to make the car ride less intense.

"Why? Did it bother you that I had a "date" with Kate?" He teased, smirking as he put more emphasis on the word date than needed.

"NO! Why would I? We're just friends right?" I say fairly quickly.

"Right" I looked over at him and could see his jaw slightly tighten. It's not like I was the one who went on a date and even if I did, he wouldn't have the right to be upset. I stared at him for a little before turning away and staring out the window for the rest of the ride. We arrived at Nani's Pet Shop. It was a small storefront, but vibrant.

Steve and I walked in and was welcomed by a tall, brown-haired man. He was good looking, as if he came from a Men's magazine, a pretty boy.

"Hey, Welcome to Nani's. My name is Brett. Let me know if you need anything." The worker said looking at me and smiling.

"Hello. We are actually looking for a dog." Steve said moving closer to me.

"Oh great. We have quite a few, any in particular you're looking for?" He said looking between me and Steve.

"Well I'm thinking a Lab, Siberian Husky, Boxer, or a Golden Retriever." Steve named some dog breeds while glancing at me, then refocusing back on the worker.

"Sounds good. We have a few of those in the back. You can follow me." He said already walking towards the door that read "Do not enter without an employee." I walked slightly ahead while Steve had his hand placed on my back. It felt so normal to me that I didn't even realize he had it there for quite some time.

"This guy here is a 3 month old Lab. He is purebred." He pointed towards a beautiful golden specimen. His eyes were big and brown. I couldn't help the smile that played across my face. "Would you like to hold him?" The worker, Brett, asked looking at me warmly.

"Yes Please." I was excited. I never had a dog, but being here made me want one. He placed the lab in my arms and it licked my face all over. I laughed as the puppy moved in my arm. "He is so cute."

"Not as cute as you." Brett said while he watched me play with the little angel. I blushed thanking him. I could feel Steve's eyes boring a hole into the side of head. He moved his hand from my back making me miss his touch. I looked up, seeing him walk away towards the other dogs.

"What do you think?" Brett asked me pulling my attention back to him.

"Actually it's not for me. He's the one who needs the stamp of approval." I tilted my head in the direction of Steve. "I'm just here for support." I smile at him.

"Oh ok. Is that your boyfriend?" He asked boldly.

"Oh um No, he's not." I started feeling weirded out. I really wasn't in the mood to date and even if I was, I wouldn't give Brett my time. What man would shamelessly flirt in front of a girl's boyfriend? Granted Steve wasn't mine, but Brett didn't know that.

"Then that means I could take you out sometime." He spoke confidently, moving closer to me than I wanted.

"I'm not really in the dating mindset right now. Sorry." I let out a nervous chuckle.

"Well I had to at least try, right?" He said sizing me up and down licking his lips.

"Yea" I reply before focusing back on the dog in my arms.

"Excuse me, Can I see this one here?" Steve called out from across the room, thankfully freeing me from him. Brett walked over and I trailed behind. I looked in pin and saw a small brown boxer. It seemed so sweet. He was excited to see Steve, immediately drawn to him. I put my Lab down and pet the boxer that was now in Steve's arms.

"He's so cute." I said.

"This is the one." Steve smiled widely as the boxer licked him all over and tried to climb onto him more.

"Well, I can help you get everything you need for him." Brett said eagerly.

"No, thats ok. I know what I need. Thank you for your help." Steve said with a slight attitude. I was taken aback but didn't say anything.

"Ok, I have to take this guy here to the back until you're ready to check out. Just let them know, you're getting a dog and the cashier will get them." Brett said taking the dog from Steve's arms

"Thank you Brett." I say after realizing Steve wasn't going to speak.

"No problem Miss." He walked away and I looked at Steve before lightly smacking his arm.

"What happened? Why were you acting like that?" I asked.

"I just don't care for his behavior." He replied nonchalantly. His eyes following the room to find the dog food.

"You mean his flirting?" I tease.

"Yes, Nat. I think it's inappropriate."

"I think it's harmless, a little discomforting but harmless nonetheless." I retort.

"It's not. What if he would've asked you out?"

"He did and I didn't agree but what if I had. It's not like I have anyone else interested in me." I look at him hoping he'd contest my statement. However, he didn't. I remained silent and grabbed the few items that Steve would need.

"I got a few toys and the food." I said walking over to him, who was now standing in a different aisle.

"Thank you." He didn't look up at me, just kept his focus on the dog beds that were in front of him. "Which one do you think I should get?"

"I like that one." I said pointing at the big, black cushioned bad. "Boxers can get pretty big, so it'll be good to get something he can grow into."

"Alright, sounds good." He picked up the cushion and threw it in the cart. After grabbing a few more items, we checked out and were handed the little guy.

"You mind holding him while I put the bags in the car?" Steve asked as we made our way to the car.

"No, of course not." I replied putting on my baby voice while I pet the small boxer. Steve loaded the car and pulled off.

"Do you need any help setting up?" I ask, not really wanting our night to end.

"Um if you want you can come and help out." It's not that I didn't feel wanted but I damn sure didn't feel welcome.

"If you don't want me to, it's fine. You can drop me off" I rolled my eyes feeling myself getting irritated. He looked over at me and shook his head.

"Nat, it's fine. I could use the help with setting the stuff up and getting him adjusted." His behavior was still off but I didn't want to dwell on it. I just nodded my head and continued to pet the little baby. I'd figure out why eventually. 25 minutes later, we were pulling up to his building and unloaded the car. I decided to walk the puppy since I didn't know when the last time he handled his business. I grabbed his leash from the bag and took a lap around the block, while Steve took the bags upstairs. By the time, I came back all the bags were upstairs and almost unpacked.

"Hey, he finished up." I said locking the door behind me.

"Ok good. Thanks." He said focusing on unpacking the last few products.

"No problem." I took off the boxers leash and let him run around the apartment. I looked back at Steve trying to figure out what to say. The tension was so thick and I could tell he was still upset. "So um what're you going to name him?"

"I'm not sure. Any suggestions?"

"What about Rocky?" He immediately shook his head. "Its too common." He explained. "Ok, well what about Thanos?" He shook his head again. "Too weird." I rolled my eyes at his excuse. "Alright, Rogers. How about Dodger? Like the Brooklyn Dodgers." For the first time. Steve actually looked up. " I like it." He said smiling at me.

"DODGER." He called, the puppy was already at his feet. "I guess you already know your name little guy. Dodger Rogers."

"Wow, what a poet." I joke as I knelt down to pet Dodger.

"Makes it even more perfect huh?" He replied squatting next to me.

"Yea I guess so." I turn my head to look at him, but he was already inches from me. Our eyes locked and I could feel my self start to get excited. I couldn't resist stealing a look at his lips. I felt myself slowly move closer and he to me. We were inches apart with only air in between. There was nothing but time and opportunity. My eyes closed and I leaned forward only to feel a small head poke in between us. I opened my eyes to see Dodger licking all over Steve. What a cock blocker.

I laughed at the irritation and joy on Steve's face "I guess he wanted some kisses." I joke.

"So did I." He said making eye contact with me. For the third time today, I felt myself blush. I looked away at him and smiled to myself.

"Nat?" He called out softly.

"Yea." My eyes meeting his.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I was just upset about that guy from earlier. I didn't like him hitting on you."

"Why? It's not like want me." I said standing up.

"I do...I just...I didn't want to move too fast." He spoke standing up. " I like you. You're a gorgeous woman and I didn't want you to think I wanted one thing. Then, the assault too. I didn't want to scare you off.."

"You didn't move too fast. I like you too. I just couldn't tell how you felt. I get a vibe from you that you like me and then sometimes I think you're just being friendly. I want to get to know you more Steve, I do. I trust you. You've shown the kind of person you are and I know you're not just after one thing."

Steve smiled at me and I could feel my heart flutter. "Well I'd love to get to know you more. I promise I'll show you how much I really like you. How about I start tonight. Do you wanna watch a movie...with me?" He sounded so unsure, it was cute. How could I resist?

"Yea, I'd really like that." I smiled widely.

"Great. I can whip up some food for us and you can pick a movie you like."

"Ok. What genre do you like?"

"I like anything, but to be honest. I'm a sucker for Romcoms." He admitted.

"What?! The big bad Captain likes romantic comedies." I laughed at him.

"Hey, I like a feel good movie, just go find something." He said pointing to the TV.

"Fine, Fine." I put my hands up to surrender.

I walked over to the 64" TV that was mounted on the wall. I flipped through Netflix and found a movie I think he would like. It was called The Wedding Planner. It starred Jennifer Lopez and Matthew McConaughey. I got settled onto the couch and took off my shoes to get comfortable. "Hey, I found something." I yell out to him from the Living room. "What're you making?"

"Tacos. Classic." He yelled back.

I got up and walked a couple feet over the counter watching him cook. "Need any help?"

"Can you cut up the onions?"

"Yea give me the worse job." I say acting spoiled.

"Well delicious meals take hard work." He replied smirking at me.

"Mhmm." I walked around the counter entering the kitchen. He slid me the cutting board and I began cutting the onions. In no less than 10 seconds, my eyes were already stinging with tears. I wiped them with the back of my hand, so I could see. It powered through and finished in a few minutes. "Here, you." Handing him the minced onions.

"Thanks. Do you mind watching ground beef while I change out of my work clothes?"

"No, it's fine." With that he disappeared to his room. The smell of tacos filled the air. I didn't realize how I hungry I was until I smelt the beautiful aroma in the air. I stirred the meat until I felt strong arms wrap around me. His head right above me as he put his hand over mine. "I like to flip the meat rather than stirring it because the spices mix better." He spoke while his breath tingled against my ear. "Here, try some." He lifted the spoon to my mouth, feeding me. I took a small piece and my eyes rolled back. It was too good. I moaned a little before licking my lips and turning around.

"Well I guess you are the master chef as you say. Care to teach me a few things?"

"I'm more than willing." Our chests were touching as he pressed into me. His hand on my waist and the other turning the knob on the stove, cutting it off. Once again, I found myself ready to make a move. I read his movement and could see his eyes exploring my face. It was intense. His deep blue eyes poured into mine. He leaned closer, this time not worried about Dodger interrupting. Swiftly, he pulled me in and kissed my lips. It was soft and intimate. His left hand cupped my face as he deepened it. I moaned into his mouth as our tongues danced together. My hands moved through his hair, gripping it tightly. His right hand traveled down my side landing firmly on my waist. Even now, a true gentlemen. We kissed until we couldn't breath and pulled away. My face was flushed and lips were swollen. Our breathing was the only thing that could be heard. He stepped back removing his arms from my waist.

"Steve..." I said breathlessly.

"Nat.."

We didn't know what to say. Our eyes just stayed locked on one another. "Guess the food is ready." I said glancing back at the turkey meat.

"Yea. I guess so." He nervously laughed.

"Um I'll make us our plates." I said turning around, biting my lip and grabbing two plates. "Go sit, I'll bring it to you, since you cooked."

"Alright." He said walking over to the couch. My mind raced as I made four tacos. I can't believe we kissed, an amazing one at that. My heart was racing a mile a minute. I tried to contain my grin. I felt like a schoolgirl who finally got asked to prom by her crush. A few minutes later, I was handing him his two tacos and eating mine.

We sat on the couch in silence as we ate our tacos. Occasionally, stealing glances at each other and smiling before looking away. We finished fairly quickly since we were both starved. We even gave a little bit to Dodger who was begging at our feet.

"Um.. wanna watch the movie now?" I ask trying to fill the silence that was now settling.

"Yea, uh what movie did you pick?" He looked over at me.

"The wedding planner. A romcom must see." I joked feeling the atmosphere getting back to normal.

"Can't wait to see." He replied. I played the movie and Steve turned out the lights from his phone.

"Impressive." I remark.

"That the only thing?" His eyes meeting mine.

"Nope, but the movie is starting so shhh." He smiled back at me, while I rested my head on his lap. His fingers combed through my hair as moved across the screen. I guess between my long day and my head massage, my eyes couldn't handle the struggle of being open. In no time, I was welcomed by sleep.


	10. 10

_Steve POV_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm blaring loudly. Ugh damn it must be 5. I adjusted my eyes to the darkness with only the light of the TV providing a soft glare. I stretch my arms and move to stand but I feel a heaviness stopping me. I look down to see the beautiful sleeping redhead. The glow of the TV cast a shine on her, illuminating her round face. She looked like a Russian angel. Her arm was curled into her chest while her face faced my stomach. Her legs were snuggled close to me with her hair strewn across her face. I brushed the loose strands away from her and am greeted with her dewy skin. Even in her sleep, she still manages to catch my heart. The events of last night rushed to my mind. Her lips, plump and red. They were just waiting to be taken. It took every ounce of restraint to not lean down and kiss her. I gently nudge her knowing that she should wake up so she can get ready for work.

"Nat...Natasha...Natashaa." I whisper as she begins to move.

"Mmmm" She moans lowly while curling closer into me. I raised my head looking towards the ceiling and suck in a quick, deep breath. Lord help me. I could stay like this all day.

"Nat, come on. You gotta get up and get ready for work." I kept shaking her and eventually I'm greeted with those beautiful emerald eyes.

"Morning sleepyhead." I said with a smile.

"Morning." She says muffled as she grips me. "Can I just sleep for five more minutes?"

"I wish you could but you know you have to go to work."

"Orrrrrr I could call in sick." She pokes her head up smiling mischievously.

"And do what?" I ask as I run my hands through her hair.

"Stay with you."

"But what about my job. Whose gonna keep those bad guys off the street?"

"Captain America will." She replies while sitting up on my lap and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Oh will he now?" I raise my eyebrow and wrap my arms around her waist keeping her close.

"Mhmm." She nods matter of factly. It was the cutest thing. Kinda reminds me of a 5-year-old.

"So are you suggesting we play hooky and just lay on the couch all the day?"

"We can or we can get some breakfast and just hang out around Brooklyn. You can show me where you grew up."

"That sounds good. I'll cook us some breakfast and we can go out a little later." Caving in to her request. She smiled, kissing me on the cheek and slid off to go to the bathroom. I looked over and saw Dodger following her. He must've just woken up. I took the chance to call in to the precinct and let them know I wouldn't be coming in today. They didn't question it considering I am the Captain.

By the time, I was done. Nat was coming out of the bathroom looking more refreshed. "That was your job?"

"Yea, called out for "personal reasons." I laughed and handed Nat her phone. "Your turn firecracker." Nat took it, shaking her head at my silly nickname.

She dialed a number and spoke after a few seconds. "Hey Fury, It's Natasha. I'm not going to be able to come in today for personal reasons. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye." She hung up and put her phone on the table. "Voicemail."

"Alright, so what's the plan ballerina?" I asked standing up and walking towards the kitchen.

"Wellll, I'd like to brush my teeth, shower, change clothes, you know, just to start." She laughed.

"I think I can help you with all three." I smile.

"And how exactly are you gonna help me shower Captain?" She smirked walking seductively towards me. I felt my breathing become hitched and my pants grow tighter.

"I...um..I.. was gonna..I'll let you use my shower." I stuttered like an idiot as her hand rested lightly on my chest.

"Aw thank you. For a second, I thought you were gonna tell you'd get in and wash me yourself." She looked up at me grinning.

"Oh no, no, of course not. I respect you. I wouldn't—"

"—Not that I would mind that though." She interrupted, smirking at me.

"I...um.." I was at a lost for words.

"I'm only kidding Steve...unless you don't want me to be." She bit her lip, which was quickly followed with a laugh. "You're too easy." She removed her hand from my chest and walked around me to enter the kitchen.

"Hey, I told you I wasn't the best with women." I reply following her in to get the pancake mix. "You want eggs?" I turn to look at her.

"Mhmm Sure, Mr. Sharon and Kate and yes, scrambled please." I took out the eggs and started food prepping. "Need any help?"

"No, I got it." I said combining the ingredients. "Actually, you know what. How about I show you to the shower? You can get ready and by the time you come back, it'll be done." I paused on the food and waited her reply.

"Yea that'll be good."

I walked out the kitchen with her following me to the master bathroom to set up the shower. I gave her a towel and washcloth. "If you need me, just call me." I quickly grabbed my toothbrush from the counter top.

"Thanks Steve." She smiled at me before closing the bathroom door.

I tried not to let my mind wander to what she looked like without her clothes, but it was hard. I could just imagine how the water would rinse off of her body. The way her skin would glisten with wetness. I rubbed my dick as I ventured into impure thoughts. A low growl escaping my mouth. I needed to stop myself before I couldn't. I adjusted my shorts and walked to the half bathroom to brush my teeth before going to the kitchen.

I cooked pancakes, eggs and bacon. Classic American. I knew she liked it, so I made sure to have it just right. I filled up Dodgers food and water, making a mental note to take him on a walk once we were done eating. I was finished and cleaning the last bit of dishes, when I heard her voice.

"Hey Steve?" She called from behind me.

"Yea." I reply rinsing off the remnants of stop from the pot.

"Do you think you can help me out?"

"Yea, give me oneee sec." I stopped the water and turned around. My jaw dropped. Before me was Nat, standing with a small white towel wrapped around her body. Her red hair wet from the shower. Her skin still glistening with water droplets. She held the towel tightly hoping it would prevent her breasts from being more exposed then they already were. The slit in the towel left her upper thigh exposed and gave me an almost clear view of her treasure, The towel barely left anything to the imagination. It took everything in me not to take her right there.

"Umm..what do you need help with?" I said walking out the kitchen to stand in front of her.

"I kinda don't have any extra clothes here. I don't want want to put on my work clothes, so I was hoping I could borrow a shirt of yours and maybe some sweats." Her face was lined with uncertainty. I could tell she felt slightly embarrassed for having to ask.

"Of course. I don't mind." I assured her and walked towards my bedroom.

I could hear her light footsteps follow me into my room. I knew just the shirt to give her. It was an old black Pink Floyd tee that I got a couple years back. It was tight on me already so I knew it would fit a little big on her. I rummaged through my drawers for small shorts. They were a little snug on me, but they should fit her. I turned back around and could see the towel had slipped some more. "Um I think these should fit you pretty alright. If not, I'll try to find something else." I said trying to avoid staring at her curves.

"No, this is perfect. Thank you." She smiled, taking the clothes from me.

"Alright, well the food is ready, so just come when you're done." I walked and closed the door. "Oh wait, Nat—" I opened the door back, but gasped at the sight. There she was in all her glory. The towel pooled at her feet. Her body still wet. Her head whipped in my direction, but before she could speak I push out an apology. "Shit, sorry." I shut the door quickly, my eyes still wide in shock and amazement and fear. I just wanted to tell her that the clean toothbrushes were under the cabinet. I didn't think she would get undress that fast. It wasn't even five seconds before I came back, but I guess you only need one to drop a towel. "Damn." I whisper to myself. She's probably gonna think I did that on purpose, that I'm like all the other guys. Thoughts ran rampant through my head. My brain logically knew that what happened was bad, but my dick didn't care. I looked down and could see the tent that was already forming in my pants. I tried to think of anything. _Cats. Dogs. Orphans. Pancakes. Eggs. Roaches. Clowns._ Nothing was working. I went back into the kitchen and waited for my body to calm down. A few minutes later, I heard her footsteps patter across the cherrywood floors. I was too nervous to look at her but saw her out of the corner of my eye. She sat in the spinning bar stool at my kitchen counter where the food was beautifully laid out, still steaming.

"Steve..." I heard her say softly.

"Yea." I reply still too nervous to hold her gaze.

"Did you..um..did you see everything?" I could hear the nervousness in her voice. I looked up at her. Her eyes looked sad and glossy. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. I quickly walk around to her.

"No, no, no, Nat. It was so fast. I didn't even mean to. I just wanted to tell you that the toothbrushes were under the cabinet." I spun her stool so she was facing me. "I promise I wouldn't have walked in if I knew you were like that. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok..I just..I don't like people seeing my body unexpectedly like that, that's all. I'm not mad at you." She gave me a half smile.

"Ok, as long as you know it was an accident. It won't happen again, scout's honor." I reassured her with a small kiss to her temple.

She smiled back at me and looked at the food. "You really outdid yourself Rogers."

I noticed the change in subject and was grateful that she was better. "Well I have a lady to impress so."

"Oh really? She must be pretty special." Nat teased.

"I like to think that she is. The most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Looking in her eyes.

"You think she's impressed?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yea, I think so. I kissed her and she kissed me back recently so." I wiggled my eyebrows at her. I could see her blush as she glanced down before looking back up at me.

"well how do you know that wasn't a one time thing?"

"I'm kinda hoping it won't be. I really like her." I say closing the space between our bodies.

"I think she kinda likes you too." Her green eyes pierced mine. Her lips enticing me as she licked them.

"Good because I've been dying to kiss her again."

She grabs my shirt and pulls me down, whispering. "Then, what are you waiting for?"

I wasted no time attacking her lips with mine. Her hands ran through my hair while mine gripped her side. Her legs spread on the seat and I moved in between. My dick pressing into her. She moaned into my mouth, pressing her chest into me. My hands worked their way down to her ass. I swiftly lifted her up, moving to the couch. I laid her down, our lips never parting. Her legs wrapped around my waist as our breathing became heavier. She pulled them tighter towards me urging me to grind into her. A moan escapes my mouth as I grind my dick into her. My mouth moved to devour her neck. Her back arching as I leave red marks all over her smooth, porcelain skin. "Fuck Steve." Nat moaned my name and that did nothing but make me grind harder. I slipped my hand inside the big sweats she sported and was met with her juices. She was wetter than the Niagara. I could tell she was being sent over the edge. I slipped my finger inside her while she moaned louder begging for more. "Please...God Please Steve." Her cries filled the now sun-lit room. I slid another finger in her while my other hand lifted her shirt so I could suck on her breasts. Her Double DD's greeted me. I took one into my mouth massaging it as my tongue worked her nipple. She withered under me trying to keep her composure. I played with her clit going faster and faster til I felt her jerk under me. She cried out, her hands no longer firmly gripping my hair. She went limp under me. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was fast. I pulled my soaked fingers from out of her and sucked them clean. She tasted delicious. I kissed her neck softly and sat back against the couch. I breathed out a heavy sigh. I looked down at my dick, which was still hard. I glanced at Nat who's eyes were now trained on me. "That was amazing. I've never felt like that before..." She finally says.

"Like what?"

"Felt so out of this world. I feel like I just had the best sex of my life." She said closing her eyes again.

"Well I do aim to please." I smirk at her before leaning over to kiss her once again.

"And you definitely did. That was amazing Steve. Really." She sat up pulling her shirt down.

I just smiled at her, letting her enjoy her high. Although, I wanted to take it further and have sex, I wanted to wait a little more. I wanted to take her out and really show her I wanted more than to fuck.

"Come on, breakfast is probably cold." I said standing up and reaching out my hand to her.

She took it and she stumbled a little. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up." She chuckled hitting me in the arm. I wrapped my arm around her waist and walked back to our plates. This was definitely going to be one hell of a day.


	11. 11

Nat POV

I was exhausted. Here, I am at 2 p.m. painting the third ballet room and I could barely keep my eyes open. I had been at it for 4 hours now and I just wanted to sleep. The last four days have been endless, but well worth it. I've been spending my time with Steve and Dodger nonstop. To be perfectly honest, I'd rather be with them right now than at my studio.

I looked around at the almost finished room. The walls were a beautiful light grey. They had a few touch up spots left and then I could move onto the next room. I smiled at the thought of almost being done with the whole paint job for my entire studio. I couldn't wait to open. Having kids come in and learn to dance would be so fulfilling. I don't know if its because I can't have kids of my own or what but something about it made me feel so impactful, like I was serving a real purpose. I envisioned what it would be like to have a full class. All the little girls running around in their tutus, leaping in the air. I daydreamed and found myself dancing to the music I played throughout the studio. I jumped in the air and let my feet guide me from position to position. I was so lost in the music that I didn't notice Steve until the song ended and I finally stopped dancing.

"STEVE!" I smiled widely jumping onto him.

"Hey Nat." He said hugging me back tightly before placing me softly on the ground.

"You got through a lot already." He commented as he took in the room.

"Yea, I got here a little earlier today." I reply resting my hands on my hips glancing around before returning my attention back to him.

"Sorry, I couldn't make it sooner. I had to do some work at the precinct with a case."

"It's fine. I understand." I was just happy he was here. It had been a month and a half since he started helping me with the studio and it was always amazing. We had been going slow for a while and honestly I've never felt more alive and free.

"What's left?"

"Really just a few touch ups and one last room. The plumber is coming tomorrow to check on the bathroom and thats it. I should be ready to open as planned."

"I'm really excited for you Nat." Steve said as he beamed at me. It was nice to know I had someone rooting me on.

"Thank you, Steve and thank you for all your help. You don't know how great it's been."

"Well you are my best girl."

"Oh am I?" Raising my eyebrow

"You know you are, which is why I wanna take you out tonight." He said confidently.

"Are you asking me on a date Rogers?" I said flirting with him.

"Only if you say yes."

"Mmmm...let me think about it..." I pretended to ponder the question with my finger lightly tapping my cheek. "Yes." I finally say.

"Perfect. I'll pick you up tonight at 7. Wear something nice."

"Where are you taking me?"

"I'm not saying, just be ready."

I smirked at his dominance, rolling my eyes and going back to painting with his help. We did that for the next two hours. I would glance over at him occasionally stealing glances. His white t-shirt hugged his muscles as his arms worked up and down. I could feel myself getting aroused but I knew he didn't want to yet. Trust me, I've made it clear plenty of times and he hasn't taken the opportunity not once. He always pleases me, but never fully goes all the way. I try to return the favor but he insists on pleasing me alone. I can't tell if I should be put off by it or just appreciate the innocence of it.

I kept working until I painted the last empty space against the wall.

"DRUM ROLL PLEASE." Steve yelled and I slammed my hands rhythmically on the shiny hardwood floors. "I'D LIKELY TO PROUDLY ANNOUNCE THAT NATASHA ROMANOFF IS FINALLY THE PROUD OWNER OF A COMPLETELY RENOVATED STUDIO"

"WOOOOOO" I screamed throwing my arms in the air. I jumped onto him and wrapped my legs around his waist. I smiled so hard my cheeks turned red. Steve spun me in his arms as I took in the room. Finally, we finished. I had my studio. It was amazing. I never felt so happy.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." I say kissing him all over his face. "I couldn't have done it without you." Pulling back and staring at him.

"I don't believe that for a second but you're welcome. I'm glad I could help." He put me down and I rested my head on his shoulder, standing side by side. "This is the best thing that has happened to me in a while." I felt myself getting emotional and forced my tears back.

"I'm glad I was here to witness it."

"Thank you Steve really." I said wiping the tear that escaped.

"It's no problem. Come on, let's get out of here." Steve reached out his hand for me to take and we descended down the steps of my building and into the car.

"So you're really not gonna give me a hint?" I ask referring to our date tonight. I look over at him with my head pressed against the headrest.

"Nope. All you need to know is that I'm taking you out." He said smiling at the road.

"Are you sure I can't get it out of you?" My voice dropping as my eyes narrowed in like he was my prey.

"I'm pretty positive." He spoke confidently not bothering to look at me.

I leaned over and whispered in his ear. "I don't know Rogers. I have my ways of making men talk." I nibbled on his ear while his hand gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"I..I..um.. Nat sit down. It's not safe." Steve said trying to reason.

"If you want me to sit, all you have to do is tell me what I want to know." I kept sucking on his ear as I moved my hands down to his pants. I could feel his hardness through the joggers he wore. "Come on, Steve...Please." I beg him seductively as I stroke him. "Tell me."

Steve let out a soft moan as my lips moved down to his neck. It was too much for him to handle. My delicate hands traced the outline of his dick. I knew I had him right where I wanted. I went in for the kill, but the car stopped abruptly jerking me forward. Luckily, I was still strapped into my seatbelt, but I hit my head on the dash.

"What the hell was that?" I quickly straighten up and focus on him.

"The person in front of me stopped short. Are you ok?" He said finally glancing at me for the first time since we got in the car.

"Yea, I hit my head but it's alright. Nothing too bad."

"Are you sure?" He asked concerned.

"Yea, I'm ok. Really." I grabbed his hand and gave it gentle rub.

"Told you it wasn't safe." He teased. I rolled my eyes and pulled my hand away. "Aww don't be like that. " He joked trying to grab my hand back.

"Yea whatever." I pretend to be upset focusing my attention out the window.

"Aww Nat. I'll give you a small hint." He reasoned and I glanced back at him. "You do not need to wear heels."

"Thats it? That's my hint." I ask exasperated.

"Yea and I think it's a pretty good one because I'd hate to have you walking or standing in heels."

"Mhmm so it must be something that's gonna require walking a long time..." I tried to wrack my brain for anything that might entail that, but besides a marathon or museum walk, I couldn't think of anything.

"Don't try to figure it out. It's not something you'll get easily. Just enjoy the surprise."

"Fine. I won't guess for now."

"Are you hungry?"

"I could eat."

"Do you want to stop anywhere and get some food?"

"Yea its actually not far from my house, I just want to grab a quick, light snack. I don't know if I'll be fed on this mysterious date of ours." I smirk giving him a side eye.

"I can assure you, you will be fed and if you want more afterwards than we can get some more." He smiled at me.

"Deal." The car ride continued with friendly banter until we eventually arrived at the _Red Room_. My favorite Russian restaurant. "I can walk to my house from here since I'm only a block off."

"Are you sure Nat?" I smiled at his concern.

"Positive, don't worry. I'll probably end up talking for 30 minutes alone with my friend. She works here."

"Alright. I'll be back at 7."

"I know." I gave him a kiss and hopped out the car. I glanced back to see him waiting for me to get inside. He always did that. It was one of the many gentlemanly traits he possessed that many men these days didn't. I waved at him when I made it inside and he waved back before pulling off.

"TASHA!" Wanda called out to me excitedly while she made her way over. "How are you?" Roping me into a hug.

"I'm good. How are you?" I said matching her excitement.

"Great. Working. There's so much to tell you. You wanna order first?"

"Yea, I'll just get an order of shashlik. Trying to keep it light today."

"Wow a first." She teased. I pull out my wallet to pay but Wanda quickly stops me. " You get one of the house." I look at her questioningly. "A friend of yours, tall, muscular guy, said he was a friend and that you mentioned the restaurant to him, so you get a free meal on the house. Thanks for the referral." She winked.

"Oh Steve. I didn't even know he came. He didn't tell me and I just saw him."

"Well he ordered a decent amount. Don't know if he actually ended up liking it but you should ask him."

"Yea I will."

"Alright. I'll be right back." Wanda ran the order to the kitchen before coming back out to talk to me at a table.

"So whats been going?" I ask ready to hear all the news that's been going on with my younger friend.

"Well I have good news. As you know the owner has been having some health issues, which isn't good, but she is moving back to Russia. She's leaving in a month and since this is a U.S based company. She has decided to leave it to...ME!"

"Oh my god! Wanda that is freaking amazing. We have to celebrate."

"I know right. Everything is going to be final in about a week and then you're looking at the new owner of Red Room." She beamed pointing her two thumbs at herself.

"That is really great. I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you. Everything is finally coming together for me. I'm even seeing this guy."

"Oh really? What's his name?" I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Wanda hasn't dated anyone in the time that I have known her,

"Vis."

"That's his real name?"

"It's a nickname" She giggles. "but it suits him so well. He is honestly the best thing ever. I really like him."

"What about him do you like?"

"He is the nicest, most protective guy I've met. He always looks out for me and is constantly making me better myself."

"Thats always a plus. What does he do?"

"He works in tech. Pretty damn smart. He does a lot of stuff for Silicon Valley."

"Oooo you got yourself a Mr. Right huh?"

"You can call it that" We laughed with each other.

"Well I'd love to meet the guy who has stolen my friends heart." I say sincerely.

"Yea maybe we could do a double date. Me, you, Vis and Steve." Wanda raised her eyebrows grinning.

"I don't know. We're not an official couple. We actually have our first date today."

"Do you see it going anywhere?" She inquired.

I thought about it for a minute before responding. "Yea..I do. I've never had someone treat me like him. Alexei was sweet in the beginning but there's just things that Steve does that I've never experienced before."

"Sounds like someone is in loveeeee." Wanda sang.

"Oh please. I wouldn't call it love. Just a vey strong like."

"How'd you guys meet?"

"Um...actually I didn't tell you about this, but a couple weeks ago these two men attacked me on the way home from the studio."

"Oh my gosh Tasha. What happened? Are you ok now?"

"Yea I'm ok. I was walking home and they attacked me from behind. I got hit in the head and got a concussion. Steve was the officer on the scene. He helped me and got me home safe. Stayed with me and it just flourished from there. We're practically inseparable now."

"Wow that's a lot Tasha. I'm glad you're ok now and although, you guys met under those circumstances, I'm happy you were able to meet someone like him."

"Yea me too." I smile blushing. I was about to speak, but Wanda's name was called for my order.

"I'll grab that real quick." Wanda hopped up and grabbed my meal. I stayed and ate there, so we could talk a little more. I still had about two and half hours before my date. We caught up on so much and discussed a possible double date if all goes well tonight with Steve. Soon I was leaving and going home to get ready for tonight.

By the time I finished it was 6:45. I gave Liho some fresh water and food. I gave myself a once over and waited until the doorbell rang promptly at 7.

I opened the door and Steve met me with a huge smile. "Wow Nat, you look gorgeous."

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself Cap." I say looking at his attire.

"Shall we?" He said bending his arm for me to take.

'We shall." I reply interlocking my arm.

"I guess only time will tell now where we're going now?"

"Well we have to be there by 7:30. It's actually not too far from here."

In no time, we were pulling up to Prospect Park. Steve gets out and opens the door for me before grabbing my hand and lead us towards the park trail. It was fairly dark and didn't seem too busy with joggers or bikers.

"Is this a cult meeting?" I joke looking at him.

"Well we prefer to call ourselves a belief sharing group."

"Ah yea, that sounds much better. My apologies." We laugh as a we walk deeper into the park. Soon a huge screen comes into view. Fairy lights hung between the trees and a huge clearing with a big fluffy blanket and food sat in the center. It was the most romantic thing I've seen. I felt tears begin to sting my eyes. "Steve..." My voice coming out almost as a whisper.

"Do you like it?" He asked looking down at me.

"I love it. This is the best first date, I've ever been on." I return his gaze with teary eyes.

"You deserve so much more." He said sincerely before walking us over to the blanket.

"Mi'lady. If you will," He said gesturing towards the blanket.

"Why thank you, kind sir. Don't mind if I do." I sit on the blanket making sure to adjust my dress. I look at the assortment of foods at our disposable. There were cheeses, grapes, crackers, nachos, garlic grenki, caviar breads, lavish rolls with smo, and buzhenina. There was a nice mix of American and Russian foods perfectly representing Steve and I. It was a small, intimate gesture that spoke volumes to how much he cared about me. Steve sat down getting comfortable.

"I remember we were hanging out one day and we discovered that we were both huge Disney fans, so I figured we could watch a Maleficent and eat some of our native snacks." He chuckled.

"This isn't what I expected for our first date and I'm so glad. This is so different and out of the box. This tops any restaurant date."

"Well I'm glad I could impress you. Now, before we begin, I just wanna say I made this food, so if I butchered any of your delicacies, feel free to let me know." He said bashfully.

"I highly doubt you butchered it. Over the last couple weeks, I've learned that your meals are by far the best my Russian mouth has tasted."

"Your lips are by far the best my American lips have tasted."

"Oh really? Is that so?" I raise my eyebrow leaning towards him.

"Mhmm." He nodded.

"Well I guess it wouldn't be fair to deprive of you something so delectable." I smirk before pressing my lips against. My hand quickly found the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. His hands rested on my thigh. He gripped it tighter before moving under my dress to caress my inner thigh. I felt myself moan into his mouth as his hands brushed against the black lace underwear I wore. His fingers pulled them aside but I moved his hand away, pulling away.

"Captain, I don't know what kinda girl you think I am. This is only the first date." I tease smirking at him.

"Of course. I just wanted to make sure a beautiful lady like yourself was well taken care of." He said before nibbling on my neck causing another throaty moan to escape from me.

"Thank you for consideration, but I think we should try some of these foods you made before we get in trouble for indecent exposure." I eased giving us some distance knowing that was the only way to escape his mouth.

"Alright." Steve looked flush and I could tell he was slightly aroused. I felt a little bad but he was the one who said he wanted to wait, so I pushed the thoughts out of my head and reached for a grenki. I placed the flavored bread into my mouth and was definitely satisfied. "This is delicious." I ate happily, reaching for a couple grapes. "Where did you get the recipe? Was it my friend at the Red Room?

"Oh no, online." He chuckled nervously. "I forgot to tell you I went there. I guess your friend let you know I came by. She's sweet by the way."

"Yea she did. How'd you like it?"

"It was great. I really enjoyed it. I can't wait to try more dishes."

"Well maybe I can cook something for you, return the favor for once." I joke.

"I'd like that. Maybe that could be date number 2." He suggests.

"Who says there will be a number 2?" I quirk my eyebrow at him.

"Wishful thinking." He grins. I just chuckle and keep nibbling. Soon the movie begins, the sound was astounding. I felt like I was in a real theatre. It was loud and the picture was really clear. This was one of my favorite Disney movies, I saw the first Maleficent, but hadn't made my way to the second one yet. I was completely enamored with the movie. About 30 minutes, I rested my head on Steve's shoulder. He pulled me in closer and I slid down to rest on his lap. His fingers found their way through my hair. If I hadn't loved the movie so much I would've been asleep just as quickly as I laid down. By the end, I was tearing up and smiling. Disney never fails.

The end credits rolled in and I sat up slowly. "That was wonderful Steve. Thank you so much."

"No problem. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

We got up and strolled back to the car. "How'd you pull this off?" I was curious by the lack of people in the park and the fact that no one else stopped to join in on the movie.

"I have a friend who works here and he was able to help me out a little."

"Sounds like a keeper."

"He is." He chuckles opening the door for me to get in. "How'd you like the snacks?"

"I think they were really good." I answer honestly once he gets in the car. "They taste authentic. I don't have any complaints, so you'e got my stamp of approval to make them anytime you want."

"Great! I'll make some more next time."

We chatted the rest of the car ride until we finally arrived at my house at 10:15. He opened the car door for me and walked me upstairs. "I had a great time tonight Nat. I hope you did too."

"You know I did. It really was great. You've set a high bar for yourself mister." I poke his shoulder playfully.

"I know." He looked down rubbing the back of his neck. "but at least you know there's never a dull moment with me." His eyes meeting mine.

"Never." I leaned up and kissed him, giving him a strong hug. He pulled out of his daze and shyly smiled. "Well I guess I'll go now. Goodnight Nat." Giving me one last pack.

"Steve..." I grab his sleeve to stop him from walking. "You don't have to go. I..I want you to stay." I bit my lip. I was nervous if he would take me up on my offer. He's never spent the night over, well not intentionally anyway.

"Are you sure?" He looked surprised.

"Yea, but only if you're comfortable. I was thinking we could just relax and sleep, it's a little late." Steve didn't respond and I figured he was probably trying to find a nice way to say No. "I'm sorry, It's probably too much. Forget I asked. I'm sorry." I quickly turned around to go inside to avoid any further embarrassment.

"Wait Nat, No." Steve called pulling my waist gently. I looked up at him and saw him smiling widely. "I'd love to spend the night with you. I just wanted to make sure it was something I should do. You're very beautiful and I wouldn't want to go too far with things when we're in bed."

"Steve, nothing wouldn't happen unless we were both okay with it. I trust you." Our eyes bore into each other and yet again our lips connected, smoothly, and hungrily. I pulled away before it got to intense and led us inside.

"Hello Liho" I heard Steve say as we entered my home. It brought a smile to my face knowing that was so connected to my lifestyle already.

I sat my bag down and hung my cardigan on the coat rack by the door, Steve followed suit. Soon we entered my bedroom and the tension filled up. This was a lot.. The aura wasn't bad, it was the sexual tension that was strong. I guess the bedroom made it more real. Anytime we slept at each others house, it was always on the couch cuddled up, nothing more..I started to rethink if it was a good idea letting him come in here. I couldn't look at him because I knew that if I did, I'd be ready to take him right here and now. I kept my back to him as I walked over to my dresser.

"Um. I still have your clothes that I borrowed. I don't know if you sleep in PJs or boxers, either is fine. Whatever you're comfortable with." I spoke as I looked through my drawers. My body felt stiff, that sudden light airy feeling was gone, replaced with a heaviness. I knew it was crazy seeing as how we've done light sexual things, but the gravity of the situation was getting heavier by the minute.

"I actually have a go bag in my car. I'll grab that, I have a few things in there." I heard from behind me.

"Ok." Not daring to look back. I sit in front of vanity and hear him walk out. I begin taking off my jewelry and unpinning my hair, letting my red tresses fall off my shoulders. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I figure now is a good as time as any to hop in the shower. I quickly grab my stuff and do just that, enjoying all 22 minutes of it. When I came out, I walked into my bedroom expecting to see Steve sitting there, but he wasn't.

"Steve.." I called out. I threw on a big shirt and padded off to the living room. He wasn't there either. I grabbed my phone and saw a text.

_Hey Nat, I don't think it's a good idea that_

_I spend the night. I'm just going to go home._

_Maybe another time. Sorry. I hope to see you_

_soon._

I read the text and felt so stupid. I should've known it was too soon for him to stay the night. I guess I just didn't want the night to end. I probably pushed him away now. I should've known. The fact that he doesn't even want to have sex should've been the first sign. I'm moving too fast. I cursed myself as I played that conversation over in my head. His hesitation alone should've been the red flag but nooo I just ignored it and let him come in anyway. Great going Tasha. I felt tears sting my eyes and I just let them first good guy I come across I manage to fuck it up. I crawled into bed and cried myself to sleep...


	12. 12

Steve POV

Nat was in the shower when I came back in. I decided that I wouldn’t stay. Although I wanted to, I didn’t trust that nothing would happen tonight and I’m not referring to sex. The last couple months my night terrors have come back. Their are more prominent than before and although we’ve fallen asleep a few times, I don’t want to risk it. I know it’s silly, but I don’t want to scare her off, I mean what grown man has nightmares. It’s embarrassing. I figured I’d slip out since she was in the shower and send her a quick text letting her know that I wouldn’t stay. I know its a coward move but if I saw her face, I’d be more prone to stay. It was around 10:45 when I got home with Dodger greeting me happily. I had to admit, I did miss the little guy. I checked my phone to see if Nat texted me back but she hadn’t. Assuming she went to bed, I followed suit. I dropped my phone on the nightstand next to my bed. I smiled as I thought about the events of tonight. I really did have a great night with her. I immediately started thinking about the next date. I went to bed happily for the first time in a while.

_The Next Morning.._

Another day, another dollar. It was a new week and Mondays were never my favorite. I skipped my morning run and just got ready. In no time, i found myself walking up the steps of the station. I pulled out my phone to call Nat before I went in but I didn’t get an answer. She was probably still getting ready for work. My thoughts drifted to her as I entered the squad room, the thought of her suddenly made my morning somewhat happier.

“Good Morning Captain.” Sharon said in her normal chipper voice.

“Good Morning Sharon.” I smile matching her energy. “Any messages?” I ask entering my office with her trailing behind. “Nope. You have an empty morning so far. Need any coffee?”

“That’d be great, thank you.” I plopped in my brown leather office chair.

“Alright, I’ll be back in jiffy.” She turned on her heels leaving me to the mountain of paper work on my desk. There were three cases that I needed to focus on. A 12-year-old kid who got caught up with some older kids. He was supposed go to Juvie for 2 years for the gang banging. Another kid, was a 16-year-old girl who was involved with a 25 year old man. I needed to get her into counseling and the man behind bars. There’s just something about it that makes my skin crawl. The last case was Nat’s. She identified the men involved and I needed the DA to work out a plea deal. Hopefully they could get 15 years but knowing how deep their pockets were made me think they may get less than that. I called Carisi who was a former cop turned lawyer. He would be the one pulling the case this time.

“Hey Carisi, how you doing?” I said into the phone.

“I’m good Rogers. Working as per usual. What’s up?” His thick Long Island accent coming through the phone.

“The Romanoff case. The two men. You gonna work out a deal or you taking it to court?”

“Eh I still don’t know yet. They’re not turning on each other and all we have is the witness testimony. It’s their word against hers. We weren’t able to find any DNA or anything at the scene so I’ll try to side-rail them if I can but if not we might have to take it to trial.”

“Alright. Let’s try to get them to turn. The last thing Ms. Romanoff needs is to let this thing get public.” I leaned back hoping for the best. Suddenly, a new weight was put on my shoulders.

“I hear you loud and clear Cap. I’ll let you know when I have more details.”

“Thanks Carisi.”

“Alright Chau”

I hung up and rested my head between my hands. Damn this was gonna get a little complicated. “Looks like I brought the coffee just in time.” I heard Sharons light voice.

“Yea tell me about it.” I reach out to drink the pipping hot coffee. Instantly the hazelnut calmed my senses.

“Is it about a case?” She said sitting across from me.

“Yea the Romanoff case. It might have to go to trial if we can’t get these guys to flip on each other.” My eyes glancing over to her.

“Well she identified them so it would be a slam dunk anyway whether you went to trial or not.” Her head tilted as she spoke.

“It’s more so about trying to protect the victim. Last thing anybody wants to do is be in court and have to explain how they were almost raped and attacked on their way home.”

“Yes that’s true. Well if you need me let know.” She said standing up.

“Will do. Thank you Sharon.” I threw her a soft smile.

“No problem. I’m here if you need anything else.” She turned out and left adding a little more sway to her hips than usual.

I thought about whether I should call Nat and let her know about her case. I didn’t want to call again since I just called not too long ago. I’d check on her later today before I leave. I downed the rest of my coffee before rubbing my hands together and began digging into the files.

30 minutes later, Sam walked in.

“What’s going on?” His deep voice resonating through my small 8x10 office.

“Hey man, nothing, just going through this crap.” I gestured to the paperwork laying sloppily on my desk.

“How’d last night go?” He asked sitting across from me.

“It went good. She loved it.” A smile dancing across my face. “Thank your brother for me please.”

“I’m glad, so what happened after? Did you guys fondue?” He grinned raising his eyebrows up and down.

"No Sam. I don’t want to yet. I want to make sure she’s emotionally ready. She wants to but I just want to wait.”

“How do you know she’s not?”

“How can she be? The attack happened and isn’t even settled yet. I don’t think she would even know if she’s emotionally ready for that yet.”

“Well on the leading authority of waiting too long, Don’t. And Don’t underestimate her either. She’s stronger than you give her credit for.”

“I won’t. She wanted me to spend the night last night but I didn’t. I just went home.”

“You kidding me right? You had the perfect date and you didn’t at least stay for a night cap? How she take that?”

“Well um..i kinda left while she was in the shower.” I rubbed the back of my neck looking away. “I sent her text when i was in the car but she didn’t respond and haven’t talked to her since.”

“Damn man, you fucked up.” He pursed his lips, shaking his head.

“What do you mean? I let her know i would leave. She won’t be mad, at least not too mad, right?”

“She invites you inside, is comfortably enough to take a shower while you’re there and instead of you telling her you're leaving. You dip on her without so much as a goodbye. You could’ve at least said it to her face. What the hell happened?”

“I knew if I saw her I wouldn’t be able to leave Sam. She’s amazing and I didn’t want to scare her with my night terrors. That wouldn’t exactly be the perfect ending to a first date.” I roll my eyes leaning back.

“And you think your ending was?”

“Look I’ll call her again and see if she’s ok. I’m not gonna worry, at least not yet.” I brushed off his annoyed facial expressions.

“You called her already?”

“Yea she didn’t answer that either.” I heard how that sounded and wondered if maybe I did make the wrong choice. It had been so long since I’ve been with a woman, I hope i didn’t mess this up already.

“Well I wish you the best of luck. If Maria tells me anything, I’ll be sure to let you know.”

“Alright thanks Sam.”

He left and I marinated on what he said. Hopefully he has no idea what he’s talking about because the last thing I want to do is explain to Nat why I jetted on her.

Hours passed and I figured I’d give her a call to discuss the case and the possibility of trial. It rang five times before I was cut off by her voice. 

_Hey it’s Natasha. Sorry I can’t get to the phone right but if you leave your name and a number. I’ll give you all back. Bye!_

“Hey Natasha. It’s Steve. I wanted to talk to you about your case. You can just call the station to get filled you in. Alright Bye.” Damn maybe she really was upset. Normally she would text me if I can’t talk to her but I still haven’t gotten a message. I glanced at the time and it was going on 1. I decided to take my lunch break. I went to a nearby Chinese Spot. I ate there and thought of ways to make it up to Nat. I had a couple ideas but eventually just settled for explaining what was going on. I mean if she could open up to me, I shouldn’t exactly hide what was going on with me, especially if I like her as much as I do.

I went back to the station and could hear Sharon on the phone.

“Ok. We will give you a call if things change. The ADA will contact you if there’s anything he needs from you…You’re welcome…Bye.” Sharon hung up and looked at me. “Oh Captain, hello.”

“Hey, who was that?” I stood in the doorway of my office looking at her.

“Ms. Romanoff. She wanted an update on her case.” My heart raced, why didn’t she call me. “I let her know the information I had and told her the ADA on the case would let her know more details.”

“Oh um ok. Well if she calls back, you can transfer her through to me.”

“She actually didn’t want to talk to you Captain. Said that she’d rather I just give her the information.”

“Oh ok well that’s fine too.” I grimaced and stalked into my office, shutting the door. _Fuck._ I did mess up. I had made a dent in my work so I left to the workout room in the basement of the precinct. They implemented a workout room in hoping it would allow cops to blow off any additional steam rather than taking it out on people who didn’t deserve it in the field. I changed into my spare clothes I kept in the metal lockers and started working on the punching bag. Each hit I felt myself get more and more upset. I was frustrated, not even mad. This was bullshit. It’s crazy how one of my days started out so good, turned out so bad.

I felt the sweat drop down my forehead as I punched the bag over and over. Harder and harder. The sounds of my fist hitting the ripped leather filled the room. I could no longer hear the footsteps of the other men above. My mind kept racing until I destroyed it. I quickly replaced it with the spare we kept in storage. I washed up and changed my clothes. By the time I left and went back upstairs it was 4. I sat at my desk to check any messages and finish up some paperwork. I didn’t know if I should call Nat to talk to her or if i should just let it be. I know that she didn’t want to talk to me anymore but I was hoping my persistence wouldn’t do more harm than good. I opted to not call and just focus. Give it some time and see....

**_Nat POV_ **

I woke up feeling a sense of heaviness. I checked my phone and saw a text from Wanda asking how the date went. I rolled my eyes before quickly responding “good and bad. I think I messed up.”

I threw my phone down and got ready for work. As I put in my earrings, I noticed I had a call from Steve. I missed it but somehow felt it was better to just not talk. The last thing I want him to do is dump me over the phone. I sighed and made my way to work. Monday’s were always the slowest at school. I walked into my classroom and saw Maria sitting with Clint at my desk.

“Good Morning Guys.” I said dryly.

“Good Morning Nat.” They said at the same time, sounding rehearsed. They looked mischievously.

“Whats going on you two?” I eye them.

“Oh nothing, just wanted to see how you were doing?” Maria said resting her chin on her hand, leaning against my desk.

“Well things are going good. Kinda I think. I don’t know at this point.’ I sigh putting my bag down.

“What happened?” Clint asked sitting up.

“Well as you know I’ve been seeing the cop from the attack, Steve. We have been spending so much time together and yesterday we had our first date. It was beautiful. Movie in Prospect Park. Russian and American snacks on a blanket and everything. It was so romantic. But then after we went back to my place a—“

“Oooo you guys had sex? It was bad huh?” Maria asked cutting me off.

“No not exactly…” I sighed setting my red Chanel bag down on the old wooden desk. “I asked him to come inside and he was hesitant and I could tell so I told him never mind, but he told me that he wanted to. Sooo we go inside and go to my bedroom. At this point the tension in there is super thick and I can’t even look at him, so I tell him I have some clothes if he wants to sleep in them or his boxers, whatever he’s comfortable with. Wrong move. He just tells me he has clothes in his car and goes out, so when he leaves I hop in the shower and when I come out he’s gone. I look for him but nada. He texts me and says he went home and he had a goodnight. Now I feel like an idiot for even being so suggestive especially since we haven’t done the deed.” I let out a frustrated sigh a plop on my desk.

“Damn Tasha. That’s….a lot. You haven’t talked to him since?”

“No, he called but I missed it. I’m kinda glad too, I’d rather not get dumped after the first date.”

“Tasha, you don't even know if that’s the reason for the call.” Clint pointed out. I just shook my head. “I don’t know what else it could be. _Oh Hey Nat, Sorry I ran out last night. I just couldn’t bare the thought of actually having to lay in the bed with you._ ” I say imitating Steve. “Please, spare me the pain.”

“Or it could be a better explanation as to why he left.” Maria suggested. “He seems like a nice enough guy, I don’t think he would have put all that effort into a date for him to just dump you the next day.”

“I guess. I don’t know guys. I’ll see. In the meantime, I need to prepare for the rascals, the bell is gonna ring in a few so shoo shoo.” I motioned with my hands for them to leave.

“Fine, but you better call him” Maria called out pointing her finger at me

“I’ll think about it.” I said smiling as they left.

In no time, kids began to file into my classroom. I greeted them and began to teach after they got settled. I went over their homework from the previous day. Then gave them a pop quiz in geography before the lunch bell rang. While they tested, I checked my phone to put on the timer and saw a missed call from Steve.

I stepped into the hall to listen to the message. _Hey Natasha. It’s Steve. I wanted to talk to you about your case. You can just call the station to get filled in. Alright Bye._

My heart dropped as the message finished. Not only is my little nickname gone but he doesn’t even want to talk to me directly. He knows I have class so I can’t answer. Then he tells me to call the station and get an update instead of him? Any other time, he has the updates waiting for me by the time I see him. I guess he’s just trying to revert back to being the professional he is. The timer blared signaling the end of the quiz. I went back inside tucking my phone away. I dismissed my class for lunch and collected their quizzes. As the last child left, I figured this would be the prefect time to call the station.

“Hello this is the Bronx PD; Captain Rogers office.” I heard a familiar voice.

“Hi this is Natasha Romanoff. I’m here for an update on my case.”

“Ok. Do you want me to transfer you to Captain Rogers?”

“Um no that's fine. I’d rather you just tell me now.” I said remembering his voicemail.

“Ok, well as you know the men in charge of the attack were caught, however we may need to take it to court and in order to do so, you’ll have to testify.”

“Oh..um.. Are you sure thats necessary?” I bit my lip in worry.

“It’s a strong possibility at the moment.” I felt my nerves act up. I didn’t want to go to court. The last thing I needed was to be in the middle of a criminal proceeding. I’ve tried to keep a low profile so far and I can’t let myself get caught in trouble with all this.

“Is it possible to avoid all that? I really can’t deal with testifying…” I silently prayed for another way out.

“You could drop the charges.”

“Um ok Thanks. I’ll…I’ll just do that.” I reply meekly. My voice shaking from the tears that were threatening to erupt at any moment. I didn’t want to drop the charges but I can’t deal with a problem this monumental. 

“Ok. We will give you a call if things change. The ADA will contact you if there’s anything he needs from you.”

"Thank you so much.”

“Your welcome.”

“Alright Bye.”

“Bye.” I rested my head between my hands as the tears trickled down my face. How could a matter of 24 hours change my life so drastically? I was closing on the biggest deal of my life and now I have to let my attackers go free. I felt a panic attack begin to set in. My tears were full fledged and my make-up was definitely ruined. I could feel the droplets on my hands as I looked down. I can’t afford to let this ruin my present and future, especially with the ballet studio opening soon. Just when I thought I could move on and have my closure, I’m thrown a curveball. Why did my life have to be so damn unfortunate? Every time I leave the studio, I’ll have to look over my shoulder all the way home in hopes of making it back safe. Will the men recognize me? Will they want revenge because who else could’ve put them behind bars? MY bodytrembled and my leg bounced up and down as the sobs erupted from my throat. I tried to wipe my tears but it seemed like they were an endless stream. I heard the door open and saw Clint and Maria enter. Clint was the first to reach me.

“Tasha what happened? What’s wrong?” He asked kneeling in front of me with his hands lightly grasping my wrist.

“I..I..I can’t press charges on them.” I sputter out.

“What? Who? Why not?” He asked concerned.

“My attackers and because I'll have to testify and I can’t. If anybody finds out who I am..” I shake my head not wanting to finish. “If they know…It..it will be a mess. The paps will find me and my life won’t be the same.” I say glancing between my two friends. “I just finished the studio yesterday and the last thing I need is bad publicity. I don’t want people to feel unsafe coming there. It’ll be better if I drop it and just let it go.” I felt defeated. I wiped my tears that were finally beginning to slow down.

“Oh Tash. You don’t have to drop the charges. I am sure you can work something out. They can protect you. You have to put them away. Lord knows what could happen if you don’t.” Maria said finally speaking up, while gently rubbing my back.

“I cant. You guys don’t know what it’s like.” I looked up at her.” to constantly be under the eye of the media and constantly under scrutiny. I’ve dealt with that. It’s too much for me now. It’s just not worth it, ok?”

“What did Steve have to say about it?” Clint asked.

“I didn’t find out from him.” I roll my eyes sniffling. “His assistant told me.You know the one I told you about. He called but I missed it because of work and his message told me to call the station to get an update about the case. It was so impersonal. I just feel like everything is crumbling.” I felt myself getting worked up again as more tears shed. A knock interrupted us and I tried to pull myself together. It was Principal Fury.

“Ms. Romanoff I need to talk to you.” His voice commanding attention. The moment he saw me his voice dropped and a look of concern was etched onto his face. “Are you okay?” He asked walking over to me.

“It’s fine. Nothing really.” I tried to convince him with a hollow smile.

“Maybe you should take some time. The day is pretty much over and you know the kids will ask a bunch of questions. I’ll have someone come in and watch your class.”

“Thank you sir. What was it you needed?”

“I just wanted to know if you wanted to help with creatives night next week.” Creatives night was a night for all the students to display any art work or creative pieces and display it for friends and family. It was like a gallery.

“Um..yea I’ll be able to help. No problem.” I assured him, sniffling the snot that dared to slip from my nose.

“Alright. You can go now. I’ll take care of your room.” He dismissed.

“Thanks.” I gave him a weak smile. I felt embarrassed. Now I can’t even hold my job together. “and thanks you guys.” I looked over to Maria and Clint. “I’m going to rest for the day. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

“Ok. Let us know if you need anything and we will come.” Maria said.

“I will.” I gathered my materials and purse before saying final goodbyes and making my way home….

_Steve POV_

I heard raised voices as I looked through the documents on my computer. It was almost time to go and it was too late to deal with unwarranted drama. I would’ve ignored it but the mention of my friends name peeked my attention.

“Are you kidding me Sam? She’s dropping the charges after what they did to her! She couldn’t even stay the full day at work, she’s a mess.” I got up from my desk and left the office, searching for the source of the yelling. I noticed a woman inches from Sam, waving around angrily.

“Hey, you guys alright out here?” I looked between Sam and the brunette, Maria, who I remembered from the double date many nights ago.

“Do we look ok?” Maria questioned with her voice still raised.

“Look Maria. I’ll figure out what’s going on. I’m just finding out ok? I don’t know why she doesn’t want to pursue it, but I’ll check with the ADA about what can be done.” Sam assured his girlfriend before turning his attention to me. I glanced at Sam questionably.“Steve. Maybe you can help. Na—“

“I think he’s done enough already.” Maria cut in, with her arms crossed across her chest.

“What do you mean by that?” I challenged.

“I mean you leaving her alone yesterday without so much as a damn goodbye. Just a text. Now she’s going through this bullshit ALONE and you don’t even have the decency to tell her what the hell is going on with her case. You use your damn assistant to do that for you.” Maria fumed as she stepped towards me. It dawned on me that she was speaking of Nat. The pieces fell together and the confusion set in.

“What are you talking about dropping charges?” I ask hopping for a straight answer.

“She’s not charging the guys anymore for her attack. She wants to drop it. Something about her having to testify.” Sam cut in.

“But that’s not a large chance.” I reasoned. “The ADA is still trying to flip them without her. She doesn't have to testify if she doesn’t want to, but dropping the charges all together is unnecessary.” I reply trying to make sense of the new information that has been given to me.

“Well apparently, she was told there was no other way to avoid testifying.” Maria said. I looked over at Sharon who was working on the computer pretending not to notice.

“Sharon.” I bellowed. “ Come here please.” I watched as she got up and made her way over to us, fidgeting her fingers ever so slightly.“What happened when you were on the phone with Ms. Romanoff? Did you tell her that the only way to avoid testifying was to drop the charges?”

“Well not in those exact words but maybe thats what she took away.” She said biting her lip nervously.

“Why would you do that? Huh? Thats not your place to say. Dammit.”I was livid. I ran my fingers through my hair. “Look I’ll go over and talk to her and explain the situation.” I said focusing my attention on Maria.“And we will discuss this later.” I voiced to Sharon. “I’m sorry Maria. I’ll straighten this out now.”

“Don’t apologize to me. Apologize to Nat.” I nodded turning on my heels wasting no time going over to Natasha’s house. 

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

I could hear shuffling from the other side of the door and the locks turning. Her emerald eyes met mine. They were red and puffy. The evidence of crying. “Hello.” Her raspy voice brought me out of my head. “Hey..” Unsure of what to say. In a matter of 24 hours, our relationship had felt like it changed.

“What are you doing here?” Her question was simple but there was so much meaning behind it.I could tell she had a lot on her mind.

“You’re dropping the charges.” She scoffed at my response and rolled her eyes.

“Yes, I am. So that's why you’re here?” Half her face still masked by the door.

“Um Yea. I wanted to see what changed.”

“I don’t see why? You should be happy. I’m lightening your load right?” The sarcasm dripped from her words. Her eyes not meeting mine.

“Nat it’s not about that.” I sigh, stepping closer to the half opened door.

“Oh I’m Nat now. Great.” Her green eyes rolling.

“Please talk to me. What’s going on? Can I come in?” Pointing out the fact that I’m still in the hall.

“Why? There’s nothing to discuss. I’m dropping the charges and I don’t plan on changing my mind.” She tries to close the door but I shoot my hand out blocking it.

“Nat. You don’t need to do that.” I say pushing myself through to pass her. “The case is important and it will do more harm than good to drop the charges.” I spun around to face her while she slammed the door shut.

“More harm for me or YOU?” Her head whipping in my direction, the anger evident on her face. Tears dripping down while she quickly tries to wipe them away. ”Do you have any idea how that will affect me? Not only do I have to relive that night but I also have to worry about tabloids, paparazzi, my life here could be drug through the mud. Everyone will know where and who I am. I don’t need that and the fact that you can’t understand that says more about you than me.” Her voice dropping down to almost a whisper. “But it’s not like I expect you to care.” She shook her head and walked towards her bedroom.

“What’s that supposed to mean? Why would you think that I wouldn’t? I care about you and I thought last night showed that.” I said following her into her room. The rich red walls enveloping me.

“Oh yea like when you left without a word right?” She said turning to face me. Her chest heaved up and down as she stood in front of me. She quickly turned around as her tears began to fill her eyes again. “Forget it, I can’t exactly blame you for that. I pushed. I’m sorry.” She sounded defeated. She moved to sit on the bed and wiped her eyes.

“Nat I didn’t mean to leave. I ju—“

“Yes you did.” She spoke softly. “I pushed you too much. You didn’t even want to talk to me today. Would you have even came had you not heard that I dropped the charges?” Her eyes finally meeting mine.

“Of course Nat. I called you and you didn’t answer. I called twice.” I quickly sat next to her.

“I was getting ready for work and at work.… Then when I heard your message it was so impersonal I figured you just wanted to keep things strictly professional. I had to talk to Sharon about my case. Not you. It hurt. I should’ve never pushed last night and I’m sorry for that.” Her gaze falling to her hands.

“Nat, I thought you were upset with me because I left. That’s why I called the first time, not to stop seeing each other. You hadn’t responded to my text or my phone call so I figured you were done with me. I loved spending time with you, I could never be upset with you. I’m just concerned Natasha.”

“Then why did you leave?” Her voice breaking as we stared at each other.

I blew out a puff of air, shifting my attention to vacant space on the wall in front of me. I rubbed my thighs, hoping that would soothe my nerves. “Over the last year, I’ve had to deal with nightmares. They get bad, I wake up in cold sweats and scream in my sleep. I..I didn’t want you to see me like that. It’s embarrassing, so I left. I know I should’ve just explained it last night, but I was….afraid..of how you’d view me.” I felt relieved that my secret was now out. “Nat, I like you and I didn’t want the night to end badly. I’m sorry.” I finally turned to look at her.

“Oh Steve. That’s nothing to be ashamed about. I would’ve understood.” I thought I would see disgust in her eyes but all I saw was understanding. She looked at me with nothing but affection and _love._

“I find that hard to believe.” I shake my head and chuckle.

She placed her hand on my wrist, pulling my attention towards her. “I used to get them. After Alexei and I split, I had them for months and months. It took a long time to finally stop getting them. I rarely get them now, so yea I understand and I would never judge you for that.” She said firmly.

“Thank you. I just didn’t want to risk losing you from that.”

“You would never lose me from that..” Her hand going up to my chin.”I thought you didn’t want me because I was moving too fast.”

“No, no, no of course not. I would’ve loved to spend the night with you. You’re amazing and I’m trying my best not to mess anything up. I told you I’m not good with women.” I smirk at her.

“You could never mess up with me.” She hugged me tight and I never felt better.

“Does this mean we’re ok?” I ask as I nestle my head into her neck.

She pulled back to look at me. “We’re better than ok.”

“Well if that’s the case, I would love to make it up to you tonight. Maybe I could spend the night. We can talk some more and make up for all the craziness today.” I smiled at her hoping she would say yes.

“I’d love that, but only if you really want to.”

“Well I really.” _kiss. “_ really _” kiss_ “want to.” I kissed her between each word.

“Then you got yourself a date Captain.” She kissed me back and I could feel the passion. Her soft lips moved with a swiftness. Her tongue darted into my mouth which I gladly took. Its as warm and velvety. Her mouth tasted sweet and I couldn't help but groan as her hands traveled down my chest. My arm wrapped around her back while I gently used my body to lean her back against the king sized bed. I hovered over her while her fingers ran through my hair. “I really did miss you today.” I heard her murmur from under me. “Me too baby.”I heard it come out my mouth before I could stop it. I knew she heard it too because she stopped kissing me and smiled. “Baby?”

“Well yea. I mean if thats what you want to be? I’d love to make you my girlfriend.”I nervously smile down at her. “Really?” She ask excitedly looking at me with amazement.

“Yea Nat. Will you be my girl?” I ask wanting to finally make it official.

“Yes, yes, yes.” She grabbed my face and brought me down to taste her lips once more. We attacked each there hungrily, not wanting it to end.


	13. 13

_Steve POV_

Nat and I laid in bed watching Fifty Shades of Grey. I never saw it but Natasha said it was really good and suggested it. It was only the beginning but it held my interest. I looked down at Nat who was wrapped in my arms. Her back pressed against my chest and her ass bringing warmth to my dick. It felt good to hold her and as much as I wanted to watch this movie, my mind was constantly wandering off to far more interesting things, such as pinning her against her bed and making love to her.

“Steve?” I heard her voice call out to me.

“Huh yea?”

“Are you even watching the movie?” I heard her chuckle.

“Yea yea, it’s good.”

“Mhmm, you sure? Because it feels like you’ve been doing nothing but burning a hole in the side of my head.

“Well its not my fault, you’re so damn beautiful.” I squeezed her tighter and bent down to kiss her neck. “Steveee” She squealed while moving away from me.

“Where do you think you’re going?” I asked while attacked her with more kisses.

“Babeee.” She kept laughing before turning to face me. My hand holding her closely while the other rests on her back. Her arms tucked firmly in between our chest. “You’re such a flatterer.” She leaned up kissing me with so much force that I end up on my back with her on top. Each of her legs on the side of me and her seated quite comfortably on my dick. Our lips fought with each other while my hand travelled under her shirt to caress her back. “Steve” She mumbled against my lips. “I need you.”

“Fuck Nat.” I groaned as I felt her grind into me. “Please Steve.” Her soft lips nibbled on my neck. “Don’t you want me?” Her voice filled with lust and seduction. “Of course.” I panted.

“Then take me.” She said staring into my eyes. That took the last of my restraint and I quickly flipped us over.My lips found their way onto hers again while she took the hem of my shirt and lifted it over my head. I heard her gasp as she traced my abs with her hands. I looked down at her while I kneeled between her legs. I laid her back gently and ran my hand up her thighs. Lust filled our eyes and the blood rushed to my dick forming a tent in my boxers. My fingers reached the lace blue underwear. My eyes glazed over and my mouth dry as I slowly pulled them down. Her treasure glistening from wetness. Her smooth shaven pussy shined in the light. I looked up at her flushed face and I could tell she was nervous. I gave her a small smile before bringing my lips to her clit, sucking lightly while her hands gripped my hair. Her hips bucked at the warm sensation of my mouth. Her legs wrapped around my neck and her moans filled my ears. “Steve, please…Fuck.” She trembled as my tongue thrusted in and out of her. It wasn’t long before she arched her back and she came on my tongue. I kept going as she tried to push my head away. “Steve, I can’t take it. Please.” Her pleas fell on deaf ears. I lapped her up. Faster and faster. Her toes curled and she trembled again screaming out my name, cumming again.

I crawled up to her lips, kissing her again before sliding my boxers off. I stood in my glory watching her with her eyes closed and chest heaving up and down. Slowly her eyes opened hazily. She smiled at me, her eyes falling to my well endowed member who stood tall. “That was…amazing.”

“I’m glad I could live up to your standards.”

“I didn’t have a doubt that you would, but now it’s my turn.” She smiled mischievously at me, grabbing my dick stroking it. Her hands glided softly over my shaft. I threw my head back enjoying the way her hand jerked me off. Precum oozed out of my head and her thumb brushed over it, using it to lubricate my dick. I wanted her, needed her. I lifted the hem of her shirt gently pulling it up, so I could take it off. She let go of me to lift her arms. In a swift motion, I threw the oversized shirt on the floor. Her breasts jiggled as she dropped her arms down. They were full and her pink nipples hardened from arousal. I reached down and teased both nipples between my fingers. I leaned her back taking in her left breasts into my mouth.I sucked hard wanting to leave as many marks as I could. “Steve, baby. Let me help you.”

Her hand reaching between us to stroke my dick. I knew she wanted to give me head but I don’t want her to feel like she needs to just because I did. I’d much rather be inside her. “You want to help me?” I asked as I moved onto the next breast. “Yes.” She breathed. “ Let me please you.” I stopped sucking and hooked my arms under the back of her knees pulling her body into me. “Let me make love to you.” She didn’t speak, just nodded and brought her lips to mine. I lined myself with her entrance and pushed in. I felt her body tense and stopped to look at her. “Its ok?” “Mhmm” she nodded. “just been a long time.”

“I’ll go easy.” I entered her further and she gripped my arms. “Fuck. Steve.”

“It’s ok. Nat I got you.” I kissed her slowly while I pushed the rest of my length into her. Her eyes were closed and breathing labored. “Open your eyes baby. Look at me.” I kept thrusting slowly waiting for those emerald green eyes to open.

“Come on baby. Open them for me.” Soon her eyes opened, glistening and low from pleasure. “Thats my girl.” I smiled and moaned at how good she felt. I could her tighten around me and knew that I wouldn’t last inside her.

“Go faster.” I heard her whisper in my ear. I tightened my grip on her waist and pushed harder and quicker. I could see her creaming on my dick. “Mmmm god yes. Steve, just like that.” Her breasts jiggled and her back arched as I quickened my pace. Her thighs gripping around my waist.

“You like this baby? You like getting fucked?” I ask while she moans my name loudly.

“Yes, Steve, fuck yes. Don’t stop.”

“Your pussy is so tight baby.” Her moans get louder and soon she is cumming on me. I follow quickly after.. “Damn Nat” I pull out and cum on her stomach. I sit still catching my breath. I glance over at her and see her panting. Eyes closed and light sweat glistening over her body. I quickly get a wet washcloth and wipe her up before laying down beside her leaving some distance between us.

“You ok?” I ask her. Her eyes are still closed and the sheet now up to her chest.

“Yea thank you.” She smiles softly looking over at me. Her red hair framing her face. I brush a small strand away from those emerald eyes.We stare at each other before her smile falters.

“Whats wrong?” I ask kinda worried. I lightly touch her arm.

“Nothing.” She gives me another smile but I could tell it wasn’t real.

“Nat, come on talk to me.”

“I just…I just wanted to know if..I could cuddle with you.” She admitted looking down at the empty space between us. “I know guys don’t like to after, but I do. I’m sorry.. I know it’s corny.” She gave a sad chuckle.

“No, no, it’s ok. I don’t mind at all.”I smile at her. “If you haven’t learned yet. I love to cuddle with you. I think it’s my favorite part of hanging out with you.” I brought her close to me and could feel her relax. I was happy to bring her comfort and love. She felt good pressed against me. Soon sleep took over and we both drifted off to the end credits of the movie.

___________________________________

Natasha POV

I woke up with strong arms around me. I stretched my arms and felt Steve stir. I turn around facing him. The sun hit him and I felt my lips turn up. I reached out, touching his face. My hands lightly traced his jawline. I couldn’t stop myself. I leaned forward and gently kissed his lips. My heart felt like it was exploding. The butterflies in my stomach never stopped as my mind wondered. I pulled back and slipped out of bed. I grabbed Steve shirt that was on the floor and threw it on before heading to the bathroom. I looked myself in the mirror and found myself smiling again. This was really it. Steve was mine. Last night was amazing, he was sweet and rough yet gentle. Could he really be the guy I spend the rest of my life with? Could we have a real future? Maybe e could adopt and move in together. Geez Nat you’re thinking too far, relax. I reeled my thoughts back in and finishing brushing my teeth and washing my face. I came back out to see Steve standing on the side of the bed with his boxers on. It looked like he was looking for something.

“Looking for something?” I say softly from the door with a smirk playing on my lips.

“Oh hey Nat.” He smiled at me before walking over and giving me a good morning kiss.

“I could get use to that.” I say as we pull apart.

“Me too and I was actually looking for my shirt but it seems it has found a new home.” He smirked looking me up and down licking his lips.

“Well if you want it back, you”re more than welcome to take it off of me.” I bit my lip gettin lost in his baby blue eyes.

“Gladly.” He swiftly pulled the shirt off of me and his lips captured mine again. I moaned as his hands cupped my ass, lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my hands found their way into his full golden hair. “Gosh Nat you’re so gorgeous.”

“Thank you Captain.” Our lips went back to fighting each other for dominance and soon we found ourselves in another love making session

_____________

“So I gotta talk to you about something Nat.” Steve said as he followed me out of bedroom while I tied my robe closed.

“About what?”

“The case.” I tensed at the topic. I still didn’t want to go through with it. It was too much for me.

“Steve, I don’t know.” I said entering kitchen.

“Nat, I know it’s a lot to take in but honestly you shouldn’t be worried. Thelikelihood of you testifying is small ok. I just need you to trust me. You know I wouldn’t put you in an uncomfortable situation.”

I huffed. “ I do trust you Steve, but I don’t want my whole life to explode over this. If it comes down to testifying I won’t want to.”

“You won’t need to and even if you do. We can do a protective case, where it’s just you, the lawyers and the judge. You won’t need to worry, ok?” He turned me around facing me engulfing me in a hug, lightly kissing my forehead. “I’ll protect you, no matter what.”

“Ok, fine, but I want this to be tight lipped okay?” I turned my attention to him fully and gave him a raised eyebrow.

“Absolutely. I completely following your lead. If you feel its too much pressure, let me know and I’ll back off a little.”

“Ok.” I gave him a small smile before grabbing a pan and pot to make breakfast.

“Are you interested in some eggs and grits this morning?”

“Yea that sounds good. With cheese please?”

“Is there any other way?” I smirk as I fill my black pot with water from the faucet.

“What’s on your agenda for today? Steve asked resting his forearms on my counter.

“I’m not too sure. I’ll probably just relax today. Fury told me to take some time off, so I won’t be going back until tomorrow.”

“Why did he tell you to take time off?” Confusion written all over his face.

I debated on whether or not I should tell him, he was apart of my meltdown at work but decided it might make him feel guiltier than he should.

I quickly waved him off. “Oh it was nothing. I just felt really stressed and I was getting distracted at work. He noticed and told me to just take a breather.” I spoke smoothly because it wasn’t exactly a lie.

“You know I’m here so if you ever feel stressed let me know.” I hummed in response and went back to cooking. A few minutes later, his phone was ringing and he stepped out to take it. I watched him walk away and admired his back. He was shirtless and his muscles popped as he lifted the phone to his ear. I focused my attention towards cooking as spoke nearby.

“Hello….Yea everything ok?…..Wow that’s great.….yea I’ll tell her….Shes good….Better than I expected….Yea Sure….ok I’ll talk to you later. Bye Sam.”

He came back and smiled at the results of my tiny bit of work. “It smells good” Steve placed a small chaste kiss on the side of my head. He set the table and we ate quietly.

My eyes caught the time. It was 9:00 a.m. “Are you going in today?”

“I was planning on going in around 10:30 to see if anything new came in about the case but that was Sam.” He displayed all his pearly whites.

“Well?” Waiting for him to speak.

“Welllll” He started slowly walking towards me. “We got em. The guys flipped and you, m’lady won’t have to go to trial”

“Oh my gosh, REALLY STEVE?” I jumped up and hugged him tightly while he spun me in his arms.

“Yup.” He said setting me down.

“Thank you so much. Thank you.” I peppered his face with kisses and took in the news. What a complete 180 these days have been,

“I’m glad everything is finally panning out baby.”His hands resting on my waist.

“Me too. Wanna celebrate?” I quirked my eyebrow and Steve wasted no time wrapping my legs around his waist and showing me just how much I should celebrate.

General POV

Natasha and Steve’s relationship grew as the weeks rolled by. Their relationship was strong and filled with passion-filled nights and dates. The case finally came to a head and the perps were put behind bars. Nat had her grand opening and is now teaching 60 kids in the Bronx. It’s been in newspapers and local stations. She won’t go wider than that to avoid any unwanted publicity from anybody who may view her overseas. Her life couldn’t get any better and neither could Steve’s. He was finally happy and couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with her. Although it was much to early for marriage. He knows that it will happen and it will be the real start of a fresh life.


End file.
